Sarafina's Mate
by snheetah
Summary: There was another lion next in line before Mufasa. He was a brother to Mufasa, the husband of Sarafina, and the oldest brother of Scar. What happened to him after he became king?
1. Chapter 1

**I don;t own the Lion King.**

**Hey ya'll! So this is my first 'Lion King' fanfic and before I begin, let's just say how things would have been different if Mufasa had another brother with the exception of Scar in the group. **

* * *

><p>In the depths of Africa, the son rose deep in the horizon as it spread its bright blanket over the grassy plains. The wild animals slowly stepped out of their shelter and into the ground of a new day. Out in the Pridelands, a brave male lion stepped out of his cave and faced the world. Being the king of the jungle, it was his responsibility to keep out any Outlanders and keep balance between predators and prey. He was also growing fairly old and now it was time to pass down his title as king to his oldest son. He looked behind him and saw his sons sleeping. One of them was already stretching. The middle grown lion, Mufasa, slowly stepped out of the cave and walked over to his father.<p>

Ahadi, the king of the jungle and father, looked down at Mufasa and smiled at him. "Good morning my son," he said as he put a big paw over Mufasa's head and stroked it.

Mufasa looked up at his father and smiled. Slowly turning his head, he looked over at the Pridelands and inhaled the fresh scent of the grass. "Father?" he asked as he looked up at him.

"What is it my son?" Ahadi asked.

"Why does the oldest lion have to be king?" Mufasa asked. Mufasa was not a power-hungry lion but his dream was to be a king just like his father.

"Why the oldest?" Ahadi gently repeated, "the oldest is more mature and knows more about the world that circles around him."

A roar was heard behind them as a beige colored lion jumped straight at Mufasa. "Pinned!" he happily yelled as he gave Mufasa a friendly smile.

"Amar," Ahadi warned his oldest son as he got off Mufasa.

Amar had the same colored skin as his mother, Uru. He had green colored eyes, a tough body structure, a friendly lion to others, but he was kind of cocky and not really mature to be a king.

"Amar, if you're going to become the king in the future, you have to live to a king's expectations," Ahadi lectured him.

"But that's boring," Amar jumped in the air, "life should be about having fun!"

"While that is the case," Ahadi continued as he put a paw on Amar's back to stop him from jumping up and down, "you need to have the responsibilities of a king."

"I can do that," Amar said as he sat down and looked at his father, "better yet, I am all set to become a king. I have it in me. I know what to do and how to be one."

Ahadi gave a fatherly-type laugh. "You are just getting started."

Amar got up from his seat and looked off into the distance. To him, it looked like a fun atmosphere to be. He heard a groan behind him and on instinct, he turned his head and saw his youngest brother, Taka, now wanting to be called Scar, walking out of the cave. Amar got into a ready position, swiftly moved his shoulders, and leaped over to Scar and pinned him to the ground.

Scar was caught off guard. He snapped his eyes open and saw Amar's smiling face. He made an annoyed grunt and rolled his fierce green eyes at him. "I despise this game," he said as he pushed Amar off of him.

Uru, Ahadi's wife and mother to all three lions, elegantly stepped out of the cave. She walked over to her husband and nuzzled her head fondly within his mane.

"Good morning my queen," Ahadi respectfully greeted her.

"Mom, mom!" Amar yelled as he leaped over to her, "I cannot wait to be king one of these days! When is it dad?" he asked his father.

Ahadi shook his head as Uru smiled at him. She nuzzled her head to his. She was proud of all of her three sons but she more proud of Amar of being chosen as the future king. She nuzzled Mufasa and then walked over to Scar and nuzzled him.

Scar looked over at Amar and sent him a glare. Amar only sent him a smile. Scar didn't return the action. He looked over at Mufasa who was more mature and more liked by his father. He didn't understand why, for the most part, he was an outcast in his family. Sure his father loved him as any father would, but he wished that Ahadi loved him the same way he loved Amar and Mufasa. He suddenly broke contact from his mother and jumped away from Pride Rock.

Amar noticed this and he decided to charge after him. "Where are you going?" he asked he jumped in front of Scar.

Caught by surprise, Scar took a step back and gave Amar a look. "Just out for some fresh air," he simply said.

"Want to join Mufasa, father, and me for a wild hunt?" Amar asked as he got low on the ground as if he was going to pin down Scar again.

Scar Straightened his back and looked at his brother straight in the eyes. "No," he said, "don't let me ruin your bonding with your brother and father."

"Suit yourself then," Amar said as he ran off to catch up with Mufasa and Ahadi.

Scar looked at them. He did want to go and join them but he did not want to be ignored as he always was.

"Why don't you go along with them?" Uru suddenly asked as she gave Scar a light push with her paw.

Scar turned his head and looked at her. "They are bonding...as usual," he said as he got up and walked away from his mother.

Uru looked after him. She loved her sons equally but it was the father's affection that Scar was missing the most. She had done all she could to lobe him but he never returned it. Scar was cold towards both of the,. Whatever the case was, Uru hoped the Scar would get over it. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Mufasa felt the light breeze sweeping through his mane. He liked that sense of feeling of being in Mother Nature's gentle grasp. He straightened up his back and looked up at his father when he stopped walking. Ahadi, Mufasa, and Amar were searching for food to bring back to the Pride Lands.<p>

Amar weaved his head around as a butterfly fluttered away. He elegantly jumped in the air to pounce on it. The butterfly picked up his speed and Amar ran after it. This lion always found some kind of amusement in small little objects that flew and dangled. He halted to a sudden stop when the colorful butterfly passed over a rapidly flowing river. He looked ahead and saw a heard of beautiful, elegant, and meaty gazelles grazing. A smile spread across his face as he ran back to Ahadi and Mufasa. "Father," he breathed, "I just found a heard of gazelles across the river," he said as he pointed his paw to the west side.

Ahadi smiled at him. "Well done," he said, "finding food is one of the responsibilities for a king."

"I thought that the lionesses always got the food for us," Mufasa spoke up.

"While that is the case," Amar explained as he looked at him, "it is also our duty to find food and bring it to our lovely lionesses too."

The three lions walked their way to the flowing river. Once they got there, Ahadi searched for a safe path to where they could get through. Leaping over the river seemed like a good plan but not a wise choice. If the three of them were to jump over, that would scare away the heard.

"Let's go!" Amar said as he got into position and was about to pounce.

"Whoa, hold on there son," Ahadi said as he flung his front right leg in front of Amar before he could jump. "To catch your prey, you have to remain completely still to blend within your surroundings. This is something that I have taught you and your brothers when you were just cubs."

Amar retreated back to a sitting position. He was really confused now. They wouldn't be able to walk across the river because it was too deep and it was flowing rapidly. If any one of them fell in, it would be impossible to bring them back to safety. "Are we going to have to walk around the river?" he asked. "It would take a long time to get to the other side." Amar put his head down on the ground. He hated being in these kinds of predicaments.

Mufasa decided to search around the river to see if he could find any stepping stones. He suddenly came in contact with a couple of those stepping stones that lead across the river. He ran back to Ahadi and Amar. "I found a way through," he announced as he lead them to the stones.

Ahadi narrowed his eyes at the stones. "Hmm," he wondered. He studied the size of the stones. They seemed to be a reasonable size. He looked at the rushing river. One wrong move, they might lose their balance and be carried away to their deaths. "I will go first," Ahadi said.

"No I will," Amar jumped in front of Ahadi, willing to make the sacrifice. "I have got to be brave, which is one quality that a king has, and so do I."

Mufasa rolled his eyes at Amar's cocky attitude. Not everyone was brave at everything. Mufasa still remembered one time when Amar came in contact with a small spider and began to freak out just at the sight of it. He watched as Amar turned his attention to the stones and put one paw on it.

Seeing that everything was fine, he stepped onto another and then another. He did a little jump as he got through the river and landed safely on the Earth.

"Father," Mufasa said, "you go first, I will be right behind you."

"No," Ahadi shook his head, "your life is much more precious than mine."

Mufasa didn't want to refuse his father's orders but this statement was really ridiculous. "You are my father," Mufasa reminded him, "you are precious to our pride and my mother. You still hold the title of the king. Amar's time will come but it is you who has to be really protected. Now you go first."

The words were powerful in Ahadi's point of view. Mufasa was right but he was worried if Mufasa accidentaly lost his balance and drowned in the river. He could not let such a thing happen to any of his sons. He gave Mufasa a slight nod and advanced towards the rocks. He put a big paw on one and advanced towards the river. Mufasa stood closely behind Ahadi.

As Ahadi put his front paw on another rock, his hind paw hit the cold water. He almost yelled as the river took him. Amar stood there and gasped as he saw his father's claws clinging onto the base of the rocks as he tried to pull his foot out of the water's grasp. Mufasa quickly grabbed Ahadi's tail with his teeth and pulled him back.

Ahadi struggled to find the rock with his hind paw. When he found it, he put it there and tried to catch his breath. When he was ready, he safely proceeded across the river and Mufasa followed.

"Are you okay?" Amar asked as he put a paw on his father's back.

"I am fine," Ahadi answered, "I survived this situation, I can survive anything at this age," he laughed as the three of them walked over to the grass. The three of them lowered their bodies under the ground as their eyes searched for the juiciest gazelle.

Suddenly, a small blue feathered bird with a colored beak flew towards the lions. Ahadi's head shot up and smiled when he saw his trusty and loyal bird friend, Zazu. "Good morning sire," Zazu greeted them as he perched on top of a dead tree branch.

"Good morning Zazu," Ahadi greeted the bird and so did Mufasa. Amar was busy searching for the gazelle. "What brings you here?"

"Well sire," Zazu began as he nervously played with his feathers, "as I was searching the Pride Lands for any unwelcome guests, I spotted two hyenas in the Pride Lands!"

Ahadi was shocked when Zazu mentioned this. Hyenas were supposed to stay away from the Pride Lands. Hearing that hyenas were in a lion's territory, they would over hunt and there won't be any food left for the lions. He would not allow for such a thing to happen.

There was rustling sound in the grass. The gazelle's looked up on instinct. The rustling stopped and the gazelles went on with their grazing. Suddenly, a low growl was heard and a large hyena popped out of the grass and leaped towards a gazelle. The gazelles looked up and began to jump away from their hungry predator as fast as their elegant legs could carry them. The hyena halted as she spotted a baby gazelle running alongside its mother. That one was easier to catch and it was also big enough for her and her daughter. The hyena changed course as she headed towards the baby gazelle who was slowly growing exhausted.

The gazelle looked back and hopped away as quickly as its little legs could carry it and constantly calling out for its mother. Its mother was already a little farther away and there was no way for her to turn back. The hyena was about to jump at the gazelle when Ahadi, Mufasa, and Amar leaped out of the grass and blocked the hyena's path. The hyena let out a low and hateful growl as she saw her dinner running away from her. She looked back at the king of the jungle and glared at him. She hated Ahadi as all the other hyenas did. He was the reason to why they were starving.

"What are you doing here?" Ahadi snapped at the hyena. "You know that your kind is not allowed within the Pride Lands."

The hyena gave him a haughty smirk. "What if all of us are starving?"

"You can go and find food elsewhere, just not around here," Ahadi told her.

Suddenly, a small hyena walked over from behind the bushes. It was small, gray with some black spots around its body, and three black bangs dangling down its head. "Mom, what's happening?" it asked the large hyena.

The hyena turned around and looked at her daughter. "I know you," Ahadi said as the hyena turned her attention back at Ahadi. "You're Jacquelina Hyena."

"And who is _that_?" Amar said as he emphasized the word 'that' as he looked at the little hyena. "It looks more like a bug rat with hair."

Jacquelina gave Amar a glare through her yellow colored eyes. "Let me see," she said as she sat down, "you are the next king in line am I correct?"

"Yeah," Amar said as he proudly stuck his head in the air, "what's it matter to you?" he asked as he took a threatening step towards Jacquelina.

"Another tyrant to us," she answered as she took a step forwards too, "another reign of tyranny and terror with barely any food for us."

Ahadi glared at her. "Don't you dare call my son a tyrant."

Jacquelina knew where this argument was headed to. "Shenzi," she said as she turned her attention to her frightened daughter, "go home."

"Mom-" Shenzi protested.

"Now!" Jacquelina snapped at her which made Shenzi scurry away. She calmly turned her attention back to Ahadi. "Your son will be a tyrant. Like father like son."

Mufasa growled as he plucked out his claws at her. He was a loyal lion and he would not let a hyena take advantage of them or talking badly about his family.

Jacquelina looked at Mufasa. "And if something were to happen to this tyrant," she said as she looked at Amar, "what would happen to this one?" she looked at Mufasa and gave him one sly smirk.

Amar leaped in front of her as he protected Mufasa from any harm that Jacquelina might deliver at him. "Leave the Pride Lands now, Jacquelina and take your pet rat back with you."

Jacquelina got up from the ground and weaved her front paw on the dusty ground. "Yes," she said as she brought a heap of dust in front of her, "your majesty!" she hissed as she slapped the dust with her paw and it flew straight at Amar's eyes. Amar screamed at the stinging sensation as he wiped his eyes.

Jacquelina was about to attack him but Ahadi flung his paw at her and slapped her. With such force, Jacquelina landed on the ground. She quickly got up and ran straight at Ahadi. Mufasa jumped in front of her and clawed her on the neck. Jacquelina tried to claw Mufasa's face but she screamed as Ahadi deeply clawed her on the back. She wince in pain as she felt the red blood oozing out of her wound. Ahadi bought his paw under her stomach and sent a powerful blow.

She was sent up in the air and landed on the ground with a violent thud. From the bushes, Shenzi gasped as she saw her mother flying in the air and then landing. She wanted to go and help her, but her legs could not move. She saw her mother getting up from the ground.

Jacquelina growled at the lions. She was a type of hyena that did not give up easily. She was a fighter and she always wanted to get her own way whether others liked it or not. She slowly moved to the right as she began to circle the three lions. It would be much more easier for her if there was a pack of hyenas to help her.

Amar kept a close look at Jacquelina. One quick movement and she would be able to get one of them injured. He suddenly jumped at Jacquelina and pinned her to the ground.

Jacquelina bit him on his front leg. Amar yelped and leaped off of her. However, Jacquelina did not let go of his leg. Saliva and blood slipped off of her mouth as she pulled. When she was about to shake her head, a powerful blow landed on her head. She felt blood oozing out of her again. This time, Ahadi jumped at her and grabbed her around the neck with his sharp teeth.

Jacquelina howled through the pain. She struggled through her death trap. Her paws clawed the earth as the tried to squirm away. Ahadi tightened his jaws around her neck and put a powerful paw on her back so she would stop squirming. Mufasa and Amar watched in horror. Was this what Amar had to do when an intruder entered in his Pride Lands? Kill them?

Jacquelina made on last effort to get out, but she grew exhausted and took her last breath. Her eyes slowly shut.

Ahadi felt her muscles relaxing and her lack of breathing. He opened up his mouth and let her head drop to his feet. He looked at her battered and lifeless body. He turned his back on her and said, "let's go," to Amar and Mufasa. The two brother looked at the dead body and then followed their father.

When the lions had finally disappeared, Shenzi jumped out of the bushes and ran to her mother. She stared in horror at that blood that was on her mother's neck and seeping to the ground. She walked in front of her mother and said, "mom?" However, her mother did not respond. Shenzi gently nudged her mother's head with her own but that didn't wake her up either. Shenzi began to feel sad and lonely. "Help!" she yelled, "somebody!"

When no one came into view, she looked back at her mother and sat down beside her. A small tear escaped from her eye as it hit the ground and made a wet stain. Her shoulder began to uncontrollably shake as more tears left her eyes.

A sound of heavy footsteps was heard behind her. A gigantic shadow towered over her and her mother. Her ears perked up and she slowly turned around. She gasped and jumped back as she saw a dark colored lion with a black mane, green eyes, and a scar across his eye. He looked down at Jacquelina's body and put his paw under her chin. He lifted up her head where he discovered deep teethmarks as the final result of her death.

Shenzi whimpered when she saw those deathly teethmarks.

Scar looked up at her when she whimpered. Such a small creature with no mother. Not to mention that she was a hyena too, which was all part of his plan. "Shenzi Maire Predatora Valdetta Jacquelina Hyena," he said her full name as his gaze never left hers.

Shenzi's jaw dropped when he said her full name. How did he know who she was?

Scar stepped over Jacquelina's body and walked ahead of Shenzi. He slightly turned his head and saw her standing there still. "Come my dear girl," he gently said, "I'd like you to meet the others."

Shenzi's fear disappeared. She took one last look at her mother's body. She was never going to see her mother again, she was never going to live her life was a small hyena. Her life now was going to be filled with anger and jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Shenzi hesitantly followed the lion. She stood a safe distance away from him, fearing that he might turn any second and attack her.<p>

Scar stopped walking and Shenzi quickly halted as she looked at where they were. It was a dark, dusty, and rocky place filled with hyenas of all ages . Some of them were old whilst others were young. Scar had come here so he could form an alliance with them. He did not find them as villianous creatures but as a helpful weapon.

The hyenas stopped their chattering as their eyes laid on Scar. One female hyena growled at him as she was about to attack him.

Scar remained clam as he looked at the angry creatures. He put his paw on Shenzi's back and pushed her in front of the others. The hyenas stopped advancing as they looked at the small thing. "This poor hyena," Scar began as the hyenas looked at him, "saw a tragedy happening in front of her eyes. Her mother was killed by a lion."

A gasp was heard throughout the crowd. "How would you know?" a male hyena shouted.

"I was there and I saw it with my very eyes," Scar answered.

"Oh," a female hyena whimpered as she slowly bowed her head, "the same thing happened to my mate. My poor little Banzai barely knew his father."

Shenzi looked at the mother hyena and at the small cub that was hiding behind her paws. He was slightly older than her. She felt bad that he barely knew his father. The same had happened to her.

"Wait, wait, wait," another hyena jumped as he stopped the commotion, "how can we trust you?"

Scar raised an eyebrow at the hyena. "I bought a small hyena here didn't I? If I was one of the lions that killed her mother, I would have killed this cub too," Scar said as he looked at Shenzi. "I believe that the lions of the Pride Lands have been unfair to all of you. The reason that I am here is because I believe that every creature should be treated fairly. Shenzi's mother came into the Pride Lands to find food, only to be killed by a lion." He went against using his father's name. He did not want any suspicious being whispered about the lionesses of how his father died. "Without further ado," Scar continued, "I have a way to include all of you into the Pride Lands."

The hyenas looked at each other as they began to chatter about. Some of them doubted Scar's idea while others thought that he was really serious about it.

"However," Scar interrupted, "it will take quiet a few years before you can have access into the Pride Lands, but trust me on this." With that last word, Scar walked away from the hyena's habitat, leaving Shenzi there to the only place where she belonged.

Shenzi looked at the hyenas. She didn't feel completely safe without her mother. Suddenly a mother hyena approached her with her cub. "Hello there little one," she gently said in a mother-like fashion. "I am really sorry about your mum." Shenzi looked at her with a sad expression. The mother hyena bought her head down to Shenzi and fondly nuzzled her, "I will take care of you. I have always wanted a little girl."

Her cub walked close to Shenzi and sat down beside her. "Want to play?" he asked her.

"What a great idea Banzai," his mother said, "you two run along now and play while I'll go and search for some food."

"Come on," Banzai said, "I'd like you to meet my friend Ed." He ran as Shenzi shyly followed after him.

* * *

><p>Amar limped as Mufasa and Ahadi stood by his side. The wound was sending a tingling sensation up his leg. "Are we there yet?" he said through his teeth.<p>

"Almost," Mufasa said.

"I can't walk anymore," Amar said as he sat down and rested himself.

Ahadi looked into the distance and saw that they were less than two miles away. "Mufasa," he said to his son, "go and get the lionesses while I stay here with Amar."

Mufasa nodded as he took off. He ran as quick as his legs could carry him. The dust on the ground swept beneath his paws as his heart began to beat rapidly. Luckily, Mufasa saw his mother looking for some food. He ran to her.

Uru looked up at her son and smiled. "Hello there Mufasa," she greeted him.

"Mother," Mufasa breathed as he stopped in his tracks, "its Amar, quick he's injured."

"Amar?" Uru said in shock as she ran after Mufasa. When the two of them arrived, she saw Amar lying on the gound and Ahadi trying to wake him up. Uru walked to her son and pushed his head with her nose.

Amar slowly opened his eyes as he looked at his mother. Uru stood by his side as she licked the wound off of his paw. Then Ahadi and Uru helped Amar get up on his paws. "Does it hurt now?" Uru asked s she looked at his clean wound.

Amar looked at his leg. "Thanks mom," he said as he smiled at her, "it didn't really hurt anyway."

"Pfft," Mufasa jokingly said as he chuckled.

Amar glared at Mufasa. He jumped and pinned him to the ground. "OW!" he yelled as a sting shot up through his front leg.

"Sure it doesn't hurt," Mufasa said as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Amar made a face at him. "Shut up," he said as he got off of him and continued to walk towards the Pride Lands. Uru and Ahadi walked behind him. "Be nice to your brother," Ahadi said to Mufasa as he sent him a wink.

Mufasa smiled at his father. Sure Amar was sometimes self-centered and cocky but he was a fun brother to have around. Something suddenly came inside his head. here in the world was Scar?

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as Scar's shadow grew in the surface of the ground. He hit a rock as it rolled down the ground. Throughout the day, he delt with the hyenas and spent the rest of his own afternoon by himself. Now he was walking back to the Pride Lands hoping to get there on time before his father found out that he was missing. He looked behind him as the sun disappeared into th distance and the sky turned into a navy blue color. Scar ran towards his home. When he got there, he climbed on a rock and came face to face with the open mouth of the cave. He saw a lioness walking into the cave and he was about to follow after her.<p>

"Taka," he heard his name being called behind him. Scar stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. His father was there, looking like a proud and dominant figure.

"Yes father?" Scar quietly said.

"Where have you been?" Ahadi asked as he advanced towards him.

Scar didn't say anything but just stood there looking at his father.

"Answer me!" Ahadi roared, causing Scar to fall on his back.

"I was out for some fresh air," Scar defended himself as he put his paws over his face, fearing that his father would strike him any second.

"You know you are supposed to be here before the sun sets?"

"I-I'm sorry," Scar apologized as he crawled away from him. However, Ahadi advanced towards him. Scar bumped into a rock and stayed there.

"Sorry is not enough Taka," Ahadi said, "you have done thiis too many times and always apologizing about it! You are not sorry and I won't forgive you about this!" Ahadi yelled as he hit Scar with hit paw.

Scar gasped as he fell on the ground. He was surprised for his father had never done this to any of his sons before.

Ahadi looked down at him, with loss of words and filled with regret. He didnt know what ele to do or say to him so he just walked away from him and entered inside his cave.

Amar had woken up with an alert as he had heard his father's yell. He saw his father walking in the cave. He noticed a sad look on his father's face as he lied down next to Uru. Amar slowly and quietly walked out of the cave and saw Scar, with his back hunched over. "Taka?" Amar said.

Scar slwoly turned his head and tried not to roll his eyes at his brother. "What do you want?" he asked him.

"Is everything okay with you and father?" Amar asked as he leaped next to him.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because father was yelling at you," Amar reminded him as if he had seen the whole scene.

Scar looked away. "I'm not accepted in the pride."

Amar gave him a confused look. "We don't hate you. Well I don't that is, and neither does Mufasa, or mother-"

"What about father?" Scar snapped, "he hit me!"

Amar took a step back at Scar's outburst. "I don't believe that he hates you. He just wants the best for you since you are the youngest." He reached out his paw to touch Scar's. Scar however,, got up and walked away from him.

"That's why I am not accepted," Scar said, "because I am too young to even be a king and make father proud."

Amar looked at Scar as he leaped off a rock. "Aren't you coming to sleep?"

"Why do you care?" Scar asked as he continued to walk away.

Amar stood there, wanting to go after him and stop him. His paws did not move, something was telling him to go and get him but another voice said not to. He turned around and headed back to the cave to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>The next day, as the lovely sun rose into the horizon, the king stepped out into the open with his queen.<p>

Uru noticed that something was amiss in Ahadi's facial features. He wasn't as happy and relaxed as he usually was in the mornings. He looked almost tired. "Is something wrong dear?" she asked him as she gave him a nuzzle with her nose.

Ahadi let out a sigh. "It's Taka."

Uru continued to gaze at him. Her green eyes piercing through his. "What happened?"

"I did something I shouldn't have done. I was angry with him. He did not come home before the sun set," Ahadi explained the situation to her, "I struck him," he said it with shame.

Uru slowly nodded her head. "He does feel left out," she said as she looked at the sunrise, "it was possibly a way for him to get your attention."

Ahadi gave her a puzzled look. "I do talk to him of course."

Uru gave him a friendly smile. "Yes but you talk too strict with him than you do with Amar and Mufasa. I asked him yesterday why he did not go with you and the boys. He said that he didn't want to ruin your bonding with his brothers."

Ahadi thought about that non-fictional story that Uru narrated. _Really? _he thought. _Have I been that harsh to my youngest son?_ he bowed his head and looked at his large paws.

"You must not worry," Uru said as she put a comforting paw on his, "he'll come together."

Two voices were heard behind them as the king and queen turned their heads and looked at their two sons.

"Stop it!" Mufasa snapped at Amar as he pushed his paw away from his head.

"You are such a grouch in the morning Mufasa," Amar laughed as he continued to touch his brother's mane.

"How can I not be when you woke me up with your singing?"

"Hey," Amar casually said as he proudly turned his head, "I have a pretty good voice dear brother."

Mufasa gave him a look and then shook his head. He walked over to their parents and gave both of them a nuzzle as a sign of good morning. Amar was too busy playing with a butterfly that was flying by.

The butterfly flew away from Amar's paws as he reached it and tried to grab it. "Oh man," he said as he looked at his toy flying away, "this is the tenth one."

Uru walked up to him and nuzzled him. "Well good morning to you too mister."

"So dad," Amar said as he finished nuzzling his mother, "what are we going to do today? Hunt? Play? Anything?" he green eyes twinkled into the bright sunlight.

Ahadi gave him a smile. "I was thinking of spending the day with Taka, since we have not been with each other for a while."

"Actually," Amar spoke up, "Taka left."

Uru looked at him. Worry covered her face. "Where is he?"

Amar shrugged. "I don't know. He left yesterday and did not bother coming back."

"Oh dear," Uru said as she tried to calm herself, "he could be hurt or worse."

Ahadi put his paw on hers.

Amar sprang up on his paws. "I'll find him," he ran over to the cliff and looked out into the distance. "My brother , my duty to find him. _That's _what what a king should do right?"

"A king would go and find his brother rather than talking about it," Mufasa suddenly spoke up.

"Right," Amar said as he leaped off the cliff and went to search for Scar.

"Wait," Mufasa yelled as he ran after him, "I'll come and help you."

* * *

><p>Scar stretched himself as he let out a yawn. He had been sleeping behind a rock all night. He found it much more better that way rather than sleeping in a cave full of lions and lionesses. He walked over to a pond and began to take a small drink of water.<p>

"Taka!" someone screamed behind him.

Scar's paws jumped in the air as his face hit the water. Scar growled as he slowly turned his wet face and looked at Amar who was standing right next to him. "Stop doing that!" he roared. He suddenly gave him a glare, "and don't call me Taka ever again."

Amar crouched down at Scar's yell. "That's your name," he reminded him as if he was his father.

Scar turned his back at Amar and began to walk away. Amar followed and leaped in front of him. "Father is looking for you."

"Whatever for?" Scar asked, "to scold and strike me again?"

Amar shook his head, "no. He only wants to spend the day with you, that's all."

Suddenly Mufasa ran up to them, panting for breath. "I told you to slow down for me."

"It's not my fault that you're a slowpoke," Amar said as he got into a playful attack mode.

"Don't," Mufasa yelled as he held his paws up at Amar, "its still too early in the morning."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Scar mumbled as he turned and walked away. He tip-toed as quietly as possible so that neither brother would notice. Once he was out of their sight, he ran off deeper into the grass and disappeared into the distance.

"Grr, grr," Amar growled as he leaped from side-to-side in front of Mufasa. Seeing that he was not bothering to play, he stopped. "You know, you are not as playful as you were when you were a cub."

"And you have not changed," Mufasa reminded him.

Amar looked down and his paws. His head shot up as he heard a rustling inside the grass blades. He cautiously walked over to the grass. "Come on, it could be a prey." He licked his lips just at the thought of it. As he got inside the grass, he saw a tail disappearing into the distance. "I found one," he whispered to Mufasa.

The rustling stopped. Once it did, Amar let out a growl and jumped to catch it.

"Ahh!" a scream was heard as Amar pinned his prey to the ground. However, it was not a prey but a cream-colored lioness with blue eyes. She had a surprised look on her face as if Amar was going to attack her.

"Whoa!" Amar said as he crawled off of her.

Mufasa appeared from the grass and looked at what was going on. He looked at the startled lioness. "What happened?"

The lioness took a step back as she looked at the other lion.

"Sarafina!" her name was heard into the distance as the young lioness shot up her head and looked into the distance.

"Sarafina?" Amar echoed her name as she looked at him, "that's such a pretty name," he whispered to Mufasa.

Suddenly another lioness with a much darker fur, slightly older than Sarafina jumped up from the grass and landed next to Sarafina. She looked at the two lions through her red eyes and jumped in front of Sarafina to protect her.

"Oh no," Amar said as he shook his head at her, "we mean no harm."

The red-eyed lioness believed him but she kept her distance closer to Sarafina just to be safe. "Who are you?" she asked them.

"I'm Amar," Amar introduced himself as formally as possible, "the future king of the Pride Lands."

The two lionesses gasped as they immediately bowed their heads to him. Sarafina raised her blue eyes to look at the future king once more.

"And I'm Mufasa," Mufasa introduced himself.

"I'm Sarabi," the red-eyed lioness introduced herself, "this is Sarafina," she said as she nudged her eyed to the blue-eyed lioness.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Amar said, "are you two sisters?"

"Oh no," Sarabi answered as she slowly shook her head, "we are only best friends."

"Although," Sarafina shyly spoke up as she looked at the two lions, "my parents died and I became part of her pride."

"How did they die?" Amar asked her.

Sarafina turned her blue gaze at him. "My mother drowned and my father was killed by a pack of hyenas."

Mufasa gasped as he put a paw on his mouth. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Those no good murderers," Amar said as he turned his head away in disgust. Sarafina and Sarabi turned their heads and looked at him, "that's why when I'm king, those evil little no-good rotten dogs will be banished from the Pride Lands."

Sarafina turned her eyes to him. A small smile curled up her lips. "You do seem to know what you are doing," she told him.

"I will be the best king the Pride Lands ever had," Amar announced as he sat down and the fur on his chest puffed up. "When I am king the Pride Lands would be perfect because I am perfect."

Sarabi and Sarafina raised their eyebrows at him. Sarafina turned her head and looked at Sarabi. "He seems so full of it," she thought as she moved away from Amar.

To be a good king didn't mean that he had to be perfect. He had to make mistakes and learn from that. That's was a good king. Sarabi turned her head and looked at Mufasa who was staying quiet. She walked up and sat in front of him. "Are you his brother?" she asked.

Mufasa turned his head and looked at her. "Yes," he answered, "I am the middle lion."

"You have another brother?" Sarafina asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes. Taka," Mufasa described him, "the youngest of course. Quiet but yet, troublesome."

"What an interesting pride," Sarabi commented, "I only have one sister in my pride."

"That's a lot better than having three brothers," Mufasa said, "a lot of things can happen. Jealousy can be the big factor, although I don't see it happening in my family."

"That's good," Sarabi said, "nothing like that should come between a family."

Mufasa kindly smiled at her. She seemed like a very thoughtful friend to have around. She was considerate and was not full of herself like Amar sometimes was. He looked over at Amar who was pawing at the ground as if it was something fun to do.

Amar looked up and joined in the group. He sat down next to Sarafina. Sarafina noticed this and she slightly moved away from him. Sarafina did not find him as a bad lion but he did not make such a good impression to them. He showed himself as a snobby lion rather than caring. That was one characteristic that Sarafina liked in a lion.

"Well then," Sarabi said as she got up on her paws, "we must be going back to the Pride."

"Okay," Sarafina said as she also got up. She looked at Mufasa and Amar, "it was nice to have met you."

"Pleasure," Amar said as he bowed his head to her, "we should meet again some time."

"We shall," Sarafina said.

Sarabi gave Mufasa and Amar a friendly smile and then disappeared into the distance with Sarafina.

When the two lionesses left, Amar turned his head and looked at Mufasa. "Ooh yeah!" he yelled as he threw his paws in the air.

"What are you so excited about?" Mufasa asked him.

"Lionesses!" Amar said, "father said that I should have a mate when I am king so I can have an heir to the throne."

"Well then you should keep trying," Mufasa said as he got up from the ground and walked away.

Amar looked after him then ran up and jumped in front of him. "What do you mean? That blue-eyed lioness was the perfect one for me."

"Sure, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you," he added with sarcasm.

"Oh neither could her friend."

"Let me put it this way dear brother," Mufasa said, "she was no impressed."

Amar made a face at him. "Of course she was. She talked to me." Mufasa made no comment at his statement. The two brothers headed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Scar was walking around when he suddenly spotted two lionesses. He hid within the thick grass as he looked at the two of them. One of them seemed more mature than the other. He wondered what they were doing in the Pride Lands, unless they were the daughters of another king.<p>

"So Sarafina," the red-eyed lioness asked the blue-eyed one. "what did you think of those two lions?"

"Oh I don't know Sarabi," Sarafina shook her head, "the future king looked handsome but he seemed really full of it."

Sarabi gave her a warm smile. "Well he is the Prince of course. They are like that."

Scar couldn't help but nod his head in agreement as Sarafina gave Sarabi a playful push with her paw. "Not all of them. The other one seemed more down to earth."

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked as she smiled a little bit.

Sarafina smiled too. "Sarabi, I think someone is in love."

Scar couldn't believe it. His brothers had already found mates and he hadn't found any yet. He was not okay with this. He just wanted to make his father proud of him for once. Maybe if he charmed one of the lionesses, they would probably like him more than his brothers. He walked out of the grass as confidently as he could.

The lionesses' heads shot up and they looked at him standing there. His green eyes pierced through theirs as his claws dug through the earth. He knelt down and then strutted about as he showed his physique to them.

Sarafina made a face at the look of him. She turned her head and looked at Sarabi who was just looking at him. "Lets go," she said as she walked past her friend.

Sarabi looked from Sarafina and then at Scar. She gave a small shrug followed by a smile and then she followed Sarafina back to their pride.

Scar stopped clawing at the ground as he looked after the two lionesses. He bent his head and sat down on the ground. He understood it. No one liked him. His dad heated him and those two lionesses looked at him as if he was a hyena. The only lion that loved him was his mother but that was not enough. What was he going to do with the rest of his life? He couldn't go on like this.

He couldn't change himself. That was impossible. The scar that he received was his outer personality. He used to be gentle and playful as a cub but this "future king" business made him feel as if he wasn't worthy of being one.

The only left to do was to head back home before the sun set. He slowly walked back consumed in his own thoughts and future plan, if it was ever going to be accomplished or if he was going to have a change of mind. As he jumped on top of the rocks and walked into the open mouth of the cave, Amar welcomed him.

_What now_? Scar thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Father was worried about you," Amar announced.

"Charmed," Scar sarcastically said, "its nice to know that he cares about me."

"Taka?" he heard his name behind him as he turned his head and found Ahadi there with Uru. "I've been looking all over for you." He sounded furious but when he looked back at Uru, his features softened. "Where have you been?"

Scar took a step back just in case. "Around the Pride Lands," he lied. He had actually been hanging out with the hyenas again.

Ahadi sighed as he took another deep breath. "I wanted to spend the day with you today. Just the two of us. Amar and Mufasa told you right?"

"We sure did," Amar spoke up.

"No you didn't," Scar growled, "you only said that he was looking for me."

"Well I was close."

"Stay out of this!" Scar shouted.

Amar's eyed widened at his yell. "Okay," he said.

"Stop being so weak and obedient Amar!" Scar yelled as he leaped forward to his older brother. He saw Mufasa stepping out of the cave to watch at the commotion. Other lionesses gathered around and watched. Scar didn't care. _Let them watch_! he yelled in his head. "A king is not like that!" he continued, "you're weak!"

"Taka!" Uru sharply said to her youngest son, who paid no attention to her.

Amar opened his mouth to say something but was immediately silenced. He didn't know how to respond to his brother's insult.

"See?" Scar yelled, "you don't even have a response which is what a king should have!" He let out a haughty laugh. "I laugh at you Amar, you don't even have what it takes to be king. You're just a cub in your mind!"

"Stop it!" Mufasa suddenly roared as he leaped in front of his brother, "he's your brother."

"So?" Scar asked as he looked at Mufasa.

"Treat him with respect."

"He even needs you to protect him," Scar said as he pointed at Mufasa. He gave out another laugh that his family could not even recognize. It sounded devious and evil.

"Taka stop it," Ahadi ordered as he stomped his front paw on the ground.

When his father spoke up, Scar stopped laughing. He turned around and looked at his parents. "Why should I? Or is that not allowed around here? Just like I'm not!"

"What are you talking about?" Uru asked him.

"WAKE UP MOM!" Scar yelled at her, "isn't it obvious that I'm not loved or wanted around here."

Uru was surprised at his outburst, yet she felt saddened. "I have always loved you dear," she said as she went to nuzzle him. For love and to calm him down.

Scar pushed her away with his paw. "Whose side are you on anyway?" he asked as her facial features changed. A part of Scar felt awful for doing that but the other part did not even care.

Ahadi's calmness disappeared. He furiously walked closer to Scar. "Apologize to your family now."

This angered Scar even more. He was not going to play the obedient one. Amar had that role in the family anyway. Scar was not a cub anymore like Amar still was. "No," he said. "This is not my family. I will not apologize to Amar, I will not apologize to Mufasa, I will not apologize to her, and I will certainly not apologize to you!"

With his last nerve, Ahadi lashed out and struck Scar across the face. Scar fell to the ground as Mufasa, Uru, the lionesses, and Amar watched in shock. Ahadi raised his paw to hit him again.

"Ahadi stop!" Uru screamed as she threw her front paw in front of her mate.

Ahadi looked from Scar and then at Uru. He saw a look of plea and horror on her face. He looked at his sons who looked at him as if he was another dangerous lion. He looked at the lionesses that were watching for something else to happen. Then he looked down at Scar.

Scar slowly got up from the ground and looked at his father in the eyes. "Thank you father," he said, "I feel so much loved right now. You have no idea."

With that, he ran away from them. Far, far away…with no return until he was prepared.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>In the morning, Amar was the fist one awake. He walked out of the cave and walked up at the peak of Pride Rock. He collected the events that had happened last night in his mind. What if Scar was right? What if he was too childish to even be a king? He had been waiting for a long time to become a lion and take his father's place. Now, his youngest brother was telling him that he wasn't worthy enough to become a king. That hurt him. Sure he didn't take things seriously but what was he supposed to do?

The African sun rose into the horizon as it created Amar's shadow behind him. Maybe he should take this position seriously. Scar was right, he did act like a cub and that phase should have ended a long time ago.

"Watching the sun are we?" a deep voice said behind him.

Amar's ears perked up as he turned his head and saw Mufasa approaching him. "Yep," he simply replied as he looked back at the sunrise. The word "yep" sounded like something a cub would say. He should have said "yes."

Mufasa waited for Amar to give him his daily good morning routine which consisted of poncing on him and pinning him to the ground. The only thing that Amar was doing was swishing his tail back and forth. "Aren't you going to pin me right now?" Mufasa asked. It wasn't because he wanted him to do it, it was because Amar always did it to him.

Amar shook his head which surprised Mufasa. _At least I won't get pinned _he thought. "This doesn't have anything to do with Scar does it?"

Amar let out a sigh. "Do you think I act like a cub?"

Mufasa's eyes narrowed. _I think you already know_ he thought. "Truth or lie?" he asked as Amar rolled his eyes at him. "Well," Mufasa began, "you kind of do. You can't just pounce on lions like you did when you were a cub."

"But its so much fun," Amar whined.

"And you cannot whine either," Mufasa added, "if you want this to work, you have to be proud to be king."

Amar stood up on his paws and puffed up his chest. "I am proud."

"Yeah but you're cocky," Mufasa told him as he received a glare from Amar. "What you wanted the truth," he added, "which is a characteristic that a king should always have."

"And how do you all of this smart one?" Amar asked.

"From father," Mufasa answered.

Amar let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes as he walked away from Mufasa. There was so much to do and train to become a good king. Maybe he shouldn't be a king. Maybe he should just let Scar or Mufasa be king. If only that were possible because the oldest was always in line and he was the oldest lion in the family aside from his mother and father of course. Just then, he saw his parents walking out of the cave.

Uru had a warm smile on her face as she peeked over at Ahadi. "I have some great news," Ahadi said as he approached Amar and Mufasa, "your time to find a mate has come."

Amar turned his head and looked at Mufasa gave him a smile and raised his eyebrows. He looked over at his father. "I don't want to be betrothed."

Ahadi's and Uru's smiles faltered when he said that. "Why Amar, you need a mare to create an heir to the throne."

"I know," Amar said. He didn't want to be engaged to a lioness that his parents had picked out for him. What if he didn't like her? What if she didn't like him. He wanted to marry a lioness that he had met before, "but I want to find my own mate." His mind raced back to the cream colored lioness that was with the red eyed one. He liked her the first time he saw her. He thought that he made a great first impression.

"Have you found one?" Ahadi asked him.

"I think so," Amar answered, "it was only yesterday and I don't know too much about her pride."

"Do you at least know her name?" Uru suddenly asked.

"Sarafina?" Amar said as he looked at Mufasa for help. Mufasa only gave him a nod. "Its just that I don't know where her pride is."

"Well the only thing left for us to do is to find her pride," Ahadi said.

* * *

><p>Throughout the grasslands, Sarabi and Sarafina were trying to find some prey so they could bring it back to their pride for some breakfast.<p>

"What do you think Sarabi? Zebra or antelope?" Sarafina asked as the grass blades brushed against her paws.

Sarabi gave her a shrug. "Oh I don't mind what we get," she answered. Sarafina always asked her what Sarabi wanted. Sarafina never asked what she wanted herself.

Sarafina looked up as she saw a majordomo bird flying above them. The bird was followed by three lions and a lioness. Sarabi let out a small gasp when she noticed Mufasa. "It's the prince's family," she whispered to Sarafina as they both bowed their heads to the royal family.

Ahadi turned his head to Amar. "That's the one," Amar said as he pointed at Sarafina.

Ahadi turned his head and looked at Sarafina. He approached her and looked at her really closely. The young lioness raised her head as her blue eyes pierced through his.

Sarabi stayed quiet as she peeked over to the lion king and saw him surveying her friend. She looked up at Mufasa who was looking at his father.

Ahadi's sight broke away from Sarafina when he walked back to Uru. "That lioness does have potential in being a queen," he whispered.

Uru gave him a slight nod. She looked over at Sarabi as she saw Mufasa approaching her. Uru saw as Sarabi gave Mufasa a warm smile in return. Something about Mufasa and Sarabi being together clicked. "Should the other one be Mufasa's mate?" she asked Ahadi.

Ahadi looked over his shoulder to Mufasa and Sarabi. "I'll think about it, but for now, Amar is our problem." He turned around and walked over to Sarafina. Sarafina herself was confused. What did the king of the Pride Lands want with her? She looked at Ahadi as he looked down at her. "Take us to your pride," he told her.

Sarafina was about to ask why, when Sarabi jumped in. "Yes your majesty," she said as she led the royal family to their pride.

Ahadi did like Amar's choice of the lioness. She seemed sweet but also had the potential in being a queen. Uru did not mind what lioness Amar was betrothed too. She only wanted him and her future daughter-in-law to be happy. Mufasa was being calm about the whole thing. He was only glad that he met Sarabi again. To him, she had the face of a soft-creature. She was sweet and mild-mannered which was a characteristic that he liked. Amar on the other hand was really nervous. He wanted everything to go his way. He wanted Sarafina. He had only met her yesterday but she was the only lioness that he had met and since it was time for him to find a mate, he chose her. He only hoped that she would say yes so he could show Scar that he was worthy of being king.

The walk to Sarabi's pride was a little farther away from Pride Rock. They passed the flowing river that went straight to a waterfall, they passed Rafiki's tree and a series of other trees and meadows. As Sarabi walked, she stopped as she felt her paw stepping on something moist. She looked down and saw a puddle of red blood. There was no carcass next to the blood.

"Oh my God!" Sarafina suddenly screamed.

Sarabi looked behind her and then looked ahead of her where a horrible sight met her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sarabi gasped and jumped backwards when she saw a lioness from her pride falling down from a cliff. The red eyed lioness looked up as she heads a high pitched cackle. It was a hyena and it looked down at the lioness that it had killed. Sarabi turned her head to the right as she saw a hyena charging its way towards her. Mufasa leaped in front of Sarabi and hit the hyena with the back of his paw. The hyena staggered backwards as it fell on the ground.

"I have to find mom and dad!" Sarafina shouted through the commotion as she ran towards the attacked pride.

"Sarafina no!" Ahadi boomed but the young lioness had already ran into the battlefield.

Sarabi saw her best friend running into the danger zone "I have to help her," she whispered to Mufasa as she went after Sarafina. Her paws smacked against the ground as she jumped on top of a small cliff, only to have it blocked by another hyena.

"Going somewhere kitty-cat?" he growled at her.

Sarabi bared her teeth at the wild dog as she charged towards him. She opened her mouth and grabbed his neck. The hyena was caught off guard. He was too slow to react to Sarabi's attack. He felt her teeth sinking into his neck as she broke his flesh. In a matter of seconds, the hyena was dead. Sarabi dropped the hyena as she turned her body to the right and went to look for Sarafina. She looked over her shoulder as she saw Mufasa, his parents, and his brother fighting the hyenas that were willing to attack them.

"Sarafina where are you?" she called out. She jumped on top of another cliff but when she did, she saw a figure of a cream colored lioness sitting on her haunches, looking at something on the ground. "Sarafina, don't run away like that!" she snapped at the younger lioness. Once she approached, she saw a furry corpse lying on the ground.

She stopped in her tracks when she found her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. She had been bitten in the neck and them slashed across the abdomen by a hyena, no doubt. "Mother," Sarabi whispered as she nuzzled her mother's snout with hers. Her mother's head softly landed on the ground.

Sarafina shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. Mother was dead, so were the lionesses in the pride, but where was father?

A chocolate colored lion with a black mane and green piercing eyes peeked over the two lionesses. He smirked at what he saw. A devastated princess and a frightened friend. The hyenas proved themselves useful for once. He had gained their trust and he had another secret yet devious plan that he was willing to execute in the days to come. He turned his back on the lionesses and slithered away.

* * *

><p>After dealing with the last hyena, Ahadi scoured around the land to make sure there weren't any others running around. He gave his family a nod as they went to look for Sarabi and Sarafina. As they climbed the cliffs, there were bodies of dead lionesses and hyenas lying about.<p>

"The poor pride," Uru whispered in a sympathetic voice as she looked from body to body.

"There they are," Ahadi pointed out as he saw the two young lionesses. The royal family walked over to them.

Sarabi's ears perked up as she heard footsteps behind them. She turned her head and stood up on her paws when she saw the royal family approaching. Mufasa saw her gorgeous red eyes filled with sadness. He didn't like seeing this lioness upset.

"We are sorry that this has happened to your pride," Ahadi told them with a sympathetic nod.

"Thank you your majesty," Sarabi bowed her head as a small tear escaped from her eye.

Sarafina suddenly turned around and faced them. Her eyes were also glazed over with tears, making her blue pupils look huge and shiny. Amar did feel sympathy for her but it wasn't as strong as Mufasa's sympathy for Sarabi. He still liked her though but he just wanted to get to know her a bit more.

"Surely the king and queen are fine," Ahadi said.

Sarabi shook her head as she bowed it to the ground again. "The queen is dead," she answered as she and Sarafina stepped away from the dead queen.

Ahadi and Uru gasped when they saw the queen murdered in cold blood. Uru suddenly turned her eyes away from the sight. She sadly shook her head at all of this.

"And the king as well?" Ahadi asked them.

"We couldn't find him," Sarafina answered, "either he is dead somewhere or he fled."

Ahadi took a deep breath when he heard that. A king never abandons his pride when they are under attack. Surely this king was a coward than a good king.

"My father would never flee," Sarabi told Sarafina in a mild harsh tone.

Sarafina shut her mouth and looked at her best friend. She knew that it was a foolish thing for her to say such a thing. After all, Sarabi's father had been the one to adopt her when her parents were killed. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You know," Ahadi said, "you girls are more than welcome to join our pride."

When their father said that, Amar's eyes brightened as he looked over at Mufasa who gave a wink in return. This was going to be great for them. Two girls that they liked would be in their pride and maybe small things will happen along the way.

Sarabi and Sarafina looked at the King of the Pride Lands. This was such a huge offer and it would be their honor to be in their pride that had a prince and a brother which was something that both girls liked, thought Sarafina was a little reluctant to be around Amar and his attitude.

"We should give your mother a proper burial," Ahadi suggested.

"That would be wonderful," Sarabi answered as her, Sarafina, Uru, Amar, and Mufasa helped put the dead queen on Ahadi's back. The King of the Pride Lands carefully jumped off the small cliffs, careful not to drop the body. When they reached the ground, the six lions dug up a chasm where Ahadi slowly put the queen in. After doing so, they buried her with the dirt.

"Great Kings of the Past," Sarabi whispered to the blue sky, "please protect our mother and father, wherever he is." With those last words, Sarabi and Sarafina put their paws on the dirt where they left their paw prints to let their mother know that she would always be with them and they would always be with her.

After the burial, Sarabi and Sarafina followed the king and queen of the Pride Lands. Sarabi looked at the grave one last time. She was curious to know who the culprit behind all of this was and why.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>The royal family with Sarabi and Sarafina arrived at Pride Rock. Sarafina looked at the cliff where she thought that the king stepped out to face the new day. She knew this because she had seen Sarabi's father do it every single morning when the African sun gradually made its way to the sky.<p>

"Welcome to Pride Rock," Ahadi warmly said as he smiled at them.

"Thank you your majesty," the girl said to him with a bow of their heads.

Ahadi smiled at them._ Yes _he thought _my sons have made the right choice. _He looked from one lioness to the next. They were nice and respectful towards their pride members and this was one characteristic that he liked. "I will leave you four alone now," the king smiled to them as he left with Uru right next to him.

After the king and queen had left, the young lions stared at one another in silence. "I am very sorry for your family again," Mufasa broke the silence.

Sarabi gave him a warm smile as her eyes twinkled. "Thank you Mufasa," she softly said as she gave him a small nuzzle to show that she was thankful to have him with her.

"You have my apologies as well," Amar turned to Sarafina.

"Thank you," Sarafina said with the nod of her head.

Amar waited for her to come and give him a nuzzle just like Sarabi had done to Mufasa. Sarafina made no motion towards him and Amar wondered why. He looked back at Mufasa who was still nuzzling Sarabi. A pang of jealousy shot through him as he sent his brother a glare. Shouldn't he be getting along with Sarafina? After all, he was going to be the future king. As he was about to walk towards Sarafina and give her a nuzzle himself, Mufasa interrupted him.

"Do you guys want to go to the waterhole?" Mufasa suggested.

"Ooh we can cool off," Amar jumped up and down like a cub.

Sarafina gave him an odd look followed by a small smile. _A lion with a sense of humor _she thought. Maybe he was different than the other princes after all.

The four lions walked down the path to go to the waterhole. When they arrived there, they saw a dark colored lion with a black mane lying next to the pool of water. Scar's ear perked up when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw his two brothers arrived with two lionesses.

"Hey Taka," Amar jumped to him, "we made some new 'friends,'" he said as he winked at his youngest brother.

Scar turned his eyes and looked at the two lionesses. He recognized them for they were the two lionesses that he tried to woo over. He looked over at Sarabi and Sarafina. "Pleasure," he said with a cold nod. He turned his back on them and walked away.

"Wait!" Amar yelled as he jumped in front of Scar and blocked his path.

Scar took a step back and growled. "Would you just stay out of my way?!" he yelled at Amar who crouched over at his scream.

"But stay with us," Amar insisted, "future king's orders."

Scar gave his brother a dangerous look. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially you." He turned around again but Amar kept insisting for him to stay.

"Have some fun with us, come on Taka you're gonna have fun, stop being such a grouch!" he kept annoying him.

Getting on his last nerve, Scar swatted Amar on the cheek with the back of his paw. The impact of the paw sent Amar flying into the water. Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina gasped when they say what had happened. "You do not hit the future king!" Mufasa glared at Scar.

"What are you going to do?" Scar asked, "tell father?"

Mufasa turned his attention to the water where he saw bubbles rising to the surface. Amar wasn't a good swimmer but the waterhole wasn't that deep.

Amar shot up from the surface as he flapped his paws in the water and coughed up some water as well. Sarafina giggled when she saw his mane covering his eyes. Amar stopped splashing and shook his head. "Come in you guys, the water's great!" he laughed as he threw some water at Sarafina's paws.

"Hey," Sarafina laughed as she splashed Amar. Suddenly, she was pulled into the water. When she plunged into the pool, water droplets flew towards Mufasa, Sarabi, and Scar.

"Wait for me!" Mufasa yelled as he jumped into the water.

Sarabi chuckled. "You have a pretty fun family," she said as she looked over at Scar.

"Oh yes, real fun," Scar sarcastically said as he walked away from her. He couldn't have any peace and quiet because his brothers always had to be wherever he was. He looked back and saw Mufasa wrapping his paws around Sarabi's neck and pull her into the water. Why couldn't he have someone like that? "Idiots," he mumbled as he left them there and disappeared into the distance.

He found a large rock that he sunlight hit. He jumped over to the rock and lay down, hoping to get some peace and quiet once and for all. He could hear his brothers' happy screams followed by the girls' laughter. "Ohh," he moaned as he got up from the rock and left. He had a feeling of pure jealousy for the right now. Both of them were adored bu his father and both of them had mates. What did he have? He had nobody around him, but only his mother who loved him more than anything. Sure, he loved his mother but he wanted a mate. He couldn't find one because they always rejected him of the way he looked. That's what Sarafina had done and he despised her for that. Sarabi on the other hand was a pretty and gentle lioness but he couldn't take her away because Mufasa would kill him for it.

He lied down on the ground and rested his head on his paws. He had enough of all this competition. He was going to put an end to this once and for all, but this plan took time to execute.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Lion King.**

* * *

><p>After playing in the waterhole, the two lions and lionesses shook the excess water off of their fur and walked towards Pride Rock. Through their playtime, Mufasa and Sarabi had a good time splashing one another and right now they were walking side by side. Amar had this chance with Sarafina as well. "And did you see how Mufasa just grabbed that vine and fell into the water?" Amar said as he jumped into the air, "he just swung through the air, the vine broke, and then splash! Huge tidal wave," he laughed as Sarafina giggled as well.<p>

"Are you going to keep talking about how I fell all the way home?" Mufasa asked as he looked at his brother.

"Yes, because it was funny," Amar grinned. Mufasa shook his head and the four lions continued their destination. They were unaware that Scar was behind them.

Scar looked down at the ground as he walked. He wished to make no eye contact with any of them. They had left him out once again. He couldn't do anything with his brothers. Now that they had mates, they were considered mature. What was he considered since he didn't have a mate yet? Was he considered a failure? A loser? He kicked a small rock with his paw that was blocking his path. The rock tumbled into the blades of grass.

Sarabi's ears perked up when she heard the rustle of the grass. She turned her head and behind Amar and Sarafina she saw Scar walking alone. She looked over at Mufasa. "Your younger brother looks lonely," she told him as Mufasa looked at Scar. "Is it okay if I can go and walk with him?" she asked.

"Sure," Mufasa nodded at her, "I can talk to Sarafina and get to know her," he smiled as he let Sarabi pass him.

Scar continued to stare at the ground. Suddenly, two light colored paws stood in front of him. Scar looked up from the ground and saw the red-eyes lioness standing in front of him. She had a warm look on her face as she gave him a friendly smile. "Hello," she greeted him. Scar didn't say anything. "I saw you walking alone and I thought I ought to join you."

Scar scoffed at her choice. "Just because you saw me walking alone?" he asked her, "how thoughtful," he sarcastically said.

Sarabi caught the drip of sarcasm in his voice. She furrowed her eyebrows at him when he said that. "I was only trying to be nice," she told him.

Scar stopped in his tracks. Nice? He didn't even know the meaning of that word. His family had been anything but nice to him, except his mother. He slightly turned his head and looked at her. "I don't need your friendship," he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Sarabi slightly opened her mouth to say something. "Well excuse me then," she said as she walked ahead of him and went to walk with Mufasa.

Right now, Scar wished that he hadn't said that to her but she had made it clear that she wanted to walk with him because he looked left out. She didn't know his full story. He didn't feel left out. He was an outsider in his family. If she knew that then the conversation would have been different. He held himself back as he took a different direction. He made sure that he was away from the sight and when he was sure of that, he ran away from the Pride Lands. He had to go and make sure how his friends were doing.

* * *

><p>A bone tumbled onto the ground as three playful whelps ran to it. The tiniest of the group grabbed the bone with his mouth but once he did that, the other two grabbed the ends of the bone and they began to play tug of war with it. The female of the two whelps swung her head to the side as the two male whelps had their mouths disconnected from the bone. "Jeeze Shenzi," Banzai said, "you're very strong."<p>

The other hyena, who had a smile plastered on his face and who was known as Ed nodded at her.

"Come and get it!" Shenzi jumped in the air, with the bone still in her mouth. She ran away from the two hyenas as they went after her. Banzai was hot on her tracks when she suddenly skidded to a stop. Banzai bumped into her and Ed bumped into Ed. The three whelps looked up as they saw a chocolate colored leg standing in front of them. It was Scar.

Shenzi smiled at the lion that had saved her when she had witnessed her mother's death. With that action that he did, she had grown to trust him. "Hey Scar," she greeted him, "how's it going?"

"Where are the other hyenas?' Scar asked them.

"We'll get them for you," Banzai spoke up as him, Shenzi, and Ed went to gather the rest of the hyenas that were either lounging around or trying to find some food within their territory.

Scar impatiently waited for them to get back. He had made up a plan that was devious enough to work but it was taking a long time for the right moment to come. His plan was composed of three things. His brother, Sarafina, and hyenas. It was simple but he had to find the right time for just his brother and Sarafina to be alone so he could unleash the hyenas at them. Then after that, it would look like an accident if anyone turned out to be suspicious. Those lions would be his mother, father, Mufasa, and Sarabi. He couldn't get rid of all of them. If he got rid of Amar, then there was a fifty percent chance that he would become king. He just had to find himself a mate after his plan was executed. He looked up when he saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed returning with the older hyenas behind them.

"What is it?" the matriarch asked as she looked at Scar.

"Well, I just found out toady that my oldest brother, along with my other brother have found mates. It won't be long now before they are betrothed," Scar informed them.

The hyenas murmured within the group. "That means they would have an heir," a male hyena said.

"Exactly so," Scar told him, "after that, I need your help to kill them."

"But why not kill them now?" a hyena asked.

"Because my parents are still around. After they die and when my brother and his mate are alone with one another, then it would be a perfect time to attack them."

"Why not kill your parents first and then kill them?" the same hyena asked Scar.

Scar thought about it. No he couldn't do that. Sure he would do it to his father but his mother? Even if he killed his father, his mother would find out and she would never forgive him for his actions. He didn't want to disappoint her. "No," Scar replied, "my parents are going to die of old age. When that happens, I will let you know." He turned his back on them and walked out of the Elephant Graveyard. He looked back and saw Shenzi playing with the other two. Those three hyenas were going to grow soon enough, and they would help him execute his plan and in the months to come. A smile made its way to his lips as he walked back to the Pride Lands.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Scar looked up when he felt his paws making contact with the lush green grass. He arrived before sunset, just like his father had intended. He didn't even want to return to the Pride Lands anymore but he had to if he didn't want to rise any suspicion about his disappearance and about why he always left home. He turned his head to the left when he heard the grass rustle. The lionesses were not supposed to hunt during this time. He approached the section of the grass.<p>

As he was approaching, the grass remained still. He raised his paw to look but when his paw touched the grass, something large leaped out of the grass and pinned him to the ground. Scar shut his eyes as his back made contact with the ground. His eyes opened and on top of him, he saw two red feminine eyes. "Get off of me!" Scar growled as he pushed the lioness off of him. He got up on his paws and looked up and down at the lioness. She had a lean beige colored body, red almond shaped eyes, and a dark stripe that went down from the top of her head. Scar also noticed that she had the nose of an Out Lander. Outlanders were not supposed to even step foot into the Pride Lands. His father had made that law clear before he was even born. "Who are you Out lander?" he growled at her.

"That does not concern you," the lioness growled.

"Hunting for food I believe?" Scar asked as he raised one eyebrow at her.

The lioness let out a defeated sigh. She bowed her head at him. "One of my father's loyal lionesses died today because of malnutrition. Our food is scarce in the Out lands thanks to your king!" she growled as she bought her face closer to his. Her eyes opened wide when she noticed Scar's nose. His nose looked exactly like an Out lander's nose would. She hadn't seen him before.

Scar remained calm. He knew how it felt like to be isolated. He felt like his father had gone far enough with this law. Why couldn't the Out landers eat like they did? They were lions, not wildebeests. When he became king himself, he was going to change that rule. He was going to create his own pride and allow the Out landers to join him. Especially this tough lioness. His slowly formed into a smile as he got up from the ground. He circled around the lioness. "Allow me to make the introduction," Scar said, "my name is Scar," he bowed to her.

The lioness looked at him in surprise. She thought that he was going to attack her but this was something else. "Zira," she simply answered.

Scar raised his head and looked at her. "Zira," he said, trying out her name. "And an Out lander. I must say that you are one tough lioness," he continued to circle around her.

Zira kept her blood-colored eyes on him. Why was he being nice all of a sudden? Weren't all Pride Landers supposed to hate the Out Landers? She didn't trust him so she kept her caution. "It would be nice if you stopped walking around me," she asked.

Scar stopped in front of her. "I'm just surveying you," he shrugged. "I noticed a lot of muscles in your body. You are tough as I said before."

"Thanks?" she reluctantly said, not even sure how to reply to that comment.

"So, you said you were hunting for food?" Scar asked her.

"Yes," Zira answered, "and I would have gotten that antelope if you hadn't interfered with my concentration," she snapped.

"Well pardon me," Scar said as he smoothed his mane, "but the proper way to hunt is to not make any sounds." He turned his head to the right and saw a gazelle grazing. "Allow me to show you the proper technique," he said as he turned his back on her and stalked over to the grass. Zira lowered her body to the ground and followed him. Scar raised his head from the ground and caught a good look at the gazelle. "Watch and learn," he said as he walked deeper and deeper into the grass.

Zira sent him a glare. She knew that she can hunt better than he could but she let him do it for her. It was less work for her to do. Her head shot up and she saw Scar flying out of the grass. His paws wrapped around the gazelle's neck. The prey cried as it shook his head. Scar's paws unwrapped themselves and he dove into the ground. Zira noticed the gazelle running towards her direction so she lunged forward, with her arms in front of her. The gazelle tried to swerve to another direction but Zira grabbed its neck and sunk her teeth into its neck. The gazelle plummeted to the ground as Zira quickly drained the life out of its body.

Scar shook the grass and dirt from his fur as he ran towards Zira. "Looks like you got your prey," he smiled to her.

"Yeah," Zira said as she let go of the gazelle's neck. She licked the blood off her lips and looked at Scar. "Thank you for the help."

"It was my pleasure," he said, "I think that we should have the same rights. No matter how different we are."

"Well you certainly are not like these idiots out here and their idiot king," Zira said as she made a face at the Pride Lands.

_I'm not _Scar thought. "The king is my father," he told her.

Zira's smile faltered when he said that. Now she felt as if she had spoken too much. "I-I-I-" she stuttered but Scar raised his paw in the air to stop her talking.

"No need to apologize," Scar told her, "he is an idiot."

"I wasn't going to apologize," Zira shook her head, "I was just shocked to hear that from such a lion that would help me catch my prey."

"Well we are one of a kind," Scar said making Zira smiled.

In the distance of the Pride Lands, a cream-colored lioness who was on patrol, watched closely as she saw Scar conversing with Zira. She turned her back and leaped away from them, to go and warn Ahadi of what she had just witnessed.

She ran back to Pride Rock and looked up and the cliff where she saw the pride, the king, queen, the two princes, and two other lionesses. She leaped from rock to rock as she finally made her way on top of the rock. "Your Majesty!" she breathed as she tried to catch her breath.

Ahadi looked up at the breathless lioness. "Ahh Adila," Ahadi welcomed her, "your just in time for the preparations."

The lioness, Adila, was about to open her mouth again but Ahadi beat her to it. The king turned around and looked at all the lionesses before him. "Sarafina agreed to marry, my son, Amar!" he roared to them as the lioness let out an appreciative roar in return.

Uru beamed at Amar and Sarafina as Mufasa and Sarabi looked at one another and smiled. Amar turned his head and looked into Sarafina's eyes. The cream lioness bought her head close to his cheek and tenderly nuzzled him. "The wedding ceremony will take place tomorrow in thee afternoon!" Ahadi announced to the pride. He turned and looked at Amar and Sarafina as they smiled to him.

"Your Majesty!" Adila yelled. She couldn't take it anymore.

Ahadi turned his cold eyes towards her. "What is it?" he asked.

"I saw an Out lander in the Pride Lands!" she said.

Ahadi's features changed. "Did you do anything?" he asked her.

"No," Adila shook her head, "it was with another lion."

"Where did you see them?" Ahadi asked.

"They were in the middle of the Pride Lands, next to that large tree over there," she said as she pointed her paw in front of her. Ahadi looked at noticed the landmark where Adila had seen the two lions.

"I'll take care of this," Ahadi said. He looked at Uru and motioned for him to follow her. Three lionesses, Amar, Sarafina, Mufasa, and Sarabi followed them.

* * *

><p>"If only all lions were like you Scar," Zira giggled after talking for a while with him.<p>

"Yes its a shame," Scar told her. _Maybe this is the start of a wonderful friendship _he thought as he continued to stare at Zira.

"How about you come with me and stay at the Pride Lands since you are not accepted here like we are?" Zira asked him. Scar had told her everything about his own life and she had told him about hers. He couldn't believe that he had so much in common with this lioness. They were both isolated, they both wanted to take their parents' place in the future, and they both had their psychodynamic perspective that they couldn't unleash yet.

"TAKA!" a voice bellowed within the distance.

Scar gasped as his head perked up. He saw the grass rustling. He whipped his head and looked at Zira with a frantic look. "You have to go!" he frantically said.

"Why?" Zira asked as Scar began to push her with his snout.

"My father is coming! If he sees you here-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Zira was already running away. He flinched when he saw three lionesses jumping in front of him and running after Zira. He got up on his paws and watched Zira running as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Taka!" Ahadi yelled, making Scar cringe. Scar looked up but when he did, a large paw swiped under his chin. The force of the hit made Scar collapse to the ground.

Amar and Mufasa were shocked when they saw this. "Ahadi!" Uru growled at him.

"Stay out of this Uru!" Ahadi shot back at his mate, "he is not my son!" he spat as he looked down at Scar who was trying to get up from the ground.

Scar looked up as he saw his father approaching him. He walked backwards as his father approached him. "How can you do this?" Ahadi growled at him. "You are never home and now you become acquainted with an Out lander?!" he roared at him.

"So what?" Scar managed to yell back at him, "it's not like you care about me and what I do!" he said, not feeling one bit apologetic about his words.

"I care about my pride and my family!" Ahadi told him.

"You just said that I'm not your son," Scar reminded him, "and you're treating me this way because you have never considered me as part of the family!" he yelled.

"Now that's not true!" Ahadi refused to accept Scar's words.

"Is too!" Scar argued, "I am nothing to you! I am not important to you! They are the ones that you pay the most attention to!" he pointed his paw at Mufasa and Amar. "I am only your extra, isolated, abandoned, child that you don't even care enough about!" Scar yelled as he stomped his paw to the ground.

"STOP!" Ahadi yelled as he hit Scar once more.

Scar stumbled backwards but regained his balance. He slowly looked up at him. "A child that you can abuse!" he roared. He turned his back on his father and ran away from his family as quickly as he could.

"Taka!" Uru yelled, "Taka wait!" she yelled as she got up from the ground and went after him. Ahadi jumped in front of her and blocked her path. "Ahadi what are you doing? Let me go!"

"No," he said with a grave look on his face, "let him go."

"Ahadi," Uru was going to protest but the king stopped her.

"He doesn't want to come back anymore. _I _don't want him to come back," he finished.

Uru slowly shook her head. "Ahadi what's gotten into you?" her eyebrows knitted together.

"I never want him to show his face here again!" Ahadi finished, "and don't you think of going after him or you'll never step foot here again."

Uru's jaw dropped. "Are you threatening me?" she shouted as she walked up to him.

"That's an order Uru," Ahadi told her.

Uru slowly shook her head at him. "Who are you?" she managed to say.

"I am the king of the Pride Lands if you haven't already noticed," Ahadi said as he walked around her, "and I am trying to keep peace here."

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it," Uru said.

Ahadi stopped walking and turned his head to look at his mate. He turned around and marched up to her. "What did you just say Uru?"

Amar immediately grabbed Mufasa's paw as if he was a cub. He didn't want his parents fighting in front of them. He peeked over at Sarafina and Sarabi and noticed that they were both shocked to see Uru and Ahadi in this state.

"Do you want me to throw you out of here?" Ahadi yelled at her.

Uru raised her paw and slapped Ahadi across the face. Ahadi's head snapped to the left. He looked up at her and Uru noticed that he didn't have that enraged look in his face. He was more surprised and shocked at what she had done but Uru continued with her emotions. "You cannot throw me out Ahadi," she said, "this is my home too." She turned her back on him and walked back to the four young lions that were gawking at the two adults. "Come," she said without looking at them.

Amar looked from his mother and then at his father. He couldn't believe what he saw. His father had liquid in his eyes. This was something that he had never seen his father doing. He felt that his mother was right. Ahadi didn't have the right to kick his brother out like that. He got up from the ground and followed his brother, Sarabi, and Sarafina. He suddenly looked over his shoulder to see if his father was tagging behind. He wasn't. He was just standing there. Amar turned around and continued to follow his mother.

Ahadi suddenly looked up at his family. He bowed his head to the ground. The burn in his cheek was beginning to subside but he was still hurt at what he had done to his family. He had broken them apart.

_It's my fault..._


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Scar ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. He noticed his paws escaping from the soft touch of the green grass and landing onto the dusty ground. He never turned his head to look back at the Pride Lands. He hated that place! He wished his father was dead! He skidded to a halt and then thought about his wish. That was it. Killing his father would show that he was not the lion to be messed with. Wouldn't his mother now about it? How would she feel? _She doesn't have to know _Scar thought. _I am going to lure that lion that I call 'father' and he will fall into my trap.__  
><em>

He changed direction and ran towards the Elephant Graveyard. When he arrived into that haunted section in all of Africa, he found himself all the alone. Usually the hyenas were lying around the bones of the elephants but no hyena was in sight. He quickly turned his head when he heard a bone clattering on the earth. Scar's ears perked up when he heard a low growl. He dodged when he saw a hyena jumping from behind him and falling to the ground when he dodged the hyena's attack.

Scar approached the hyena and saw that it was a female, judging by the almond shape of her eyes and the three bangs that dangled from her head. "Hey Scar," the hyena named Shenzi greeted him, "long time no see." She got up on her paws and looked at him.

Scar looked at her up and down. Shenzi had quickly grown into an adolescent hyena. "Where are the others?" he asked her.

"Around here somewhere," Shenzi said as she waved her paw in the air. "I'll take you to them," she said as she escorted Scar to where the others were gathered. She took him deeper and deeper into the graveyard.

When they arrived, Scar saw large group of hyenas gathered around an old, wise hyena. The old hyena looked up when she saw Scar approaching. She was the matriarch of the pack. "Yes?" she said when she saw the chocolate colored lion?

"I was thinking," Scar began, "that we should kill my father."

When he said that, the hyenas mumbled between each other. "Wait a minute," the female hyena said, "I thought you said that you were going to let your parents die of old age."

"Yeah," a male adolescent hyena named Banzai said.

"Change of plans my dear friends," Scar said, "if we let my father die of natural causes, it would take to long for me to become king. It will take awhile for me to get rid of older brothers as well, unless they don't have heirs yet."

"No worries," Banzai said, "if they do, we'll eat 'em!"

"So when were you thinking of killing your father?" another hyena asked him.

Scar turned his eyes and looked at the hyena. A smile made its way to his lips and he said, "tonight."

The hyenas looked at each other. Some of them nodded, others smiled, others laughed as they got their pack ready to go and attack the old king of the Pride Lands.

* * *

><p>What was he thinking? Ahadi couldn't believe that he had let his anger get the better of him. Whenever he got angry, he would always unleash his anger in a brutal way. The victim was always Scar. Ahadi hated beating up his youngest child but Scar always did something that Ahadi didn't like. He would not return home on time, he would always disappear, and he would be mean to his older brothers. Ahadi had no other method to tell him not to do such a thing. When Amar and Mufasa were cubs, they were also naughty little things and he sometimes swatted them and they never did it again. Ahadi was not sure where Scar had gotten his disobedience. Maybe it came from his mother's side of the family.<p>

He got up from his sitting position and turned his body to walk back to the Pride Lands. Uru had a fiery personality now and then, thanks to the slap that she gave him but she was a wonderful mate to him. Ahadi cursed himself for being such a bad husband to her. He knew that when he was going to return to the Pride Lands, Uru was more than likely to give him the cold shoulder. What would the two young lionesses think of him now? He noticed that they looked frightened to see such a personality from him.

_What have I done? _he asked himself. _I have ruined everything. Taka hates me, Uru is upset, my sons could be afraid of me. Why did I do such a thing?_ he bowed his head to the ground as a tear escaped his eye.

A twig snapped behind him as his head shot up and looked around. There was nothing but the soft wind sweeping through the grass. Another snap happened. Ahadi's ears perked up as he looked around through his blurry vision. He wiped his paw over his eyes and felt the moisture of his tear dissolving into his paw.

"Hello..._father_," a harsh voice said.

Ahadi looked up and he saw Scar standing in front of him. "Taka," he whispered his name, "you're back."

"My name is _Scar_," he emphasized as his eyes flashed a bright green color.

"Scar?" Ahadi echoed the word as he looked at his young son with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Scar approached his father and started to circle around his father. Ahadi looked at his son. "I'll tell you what I'm talking about before you _die_," Scar hissed.

Ahadi turned and looked at him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You have done nothing with me," Scar continued, "you have abused me all this time but you never accepted it. I was hurt and I still am. You are not a good father!"

Ahadi furrowed his eyebrows at him. Those words that Scar was throwing at him stabbed him in the heart. Why was he saying these words? What did he mean by him dying? "Control yourself," Ahadi said as calmly as possible.

"I am calm," Scar assured him, "I have been calm all this time but you have ruined my peace. You have ruined me and the family that you are trying to keep together. You have ruined my mother and for that, I am going to ruin you!" he roared as a pack of hyenas jumped out of the bushes and lunged themselves towards Ahadi.

Ahadi was caught off guard. Before he could react, he felt a hyena's teeth sinking into his flesh. Ahadi let out a roar from the pain that shot up through his body and into the spot where he was bitten. He raised his paw to swat the hyena away but another hyena jumped at him and bit down his leg. Another hyena jumped on top of him and bit down onto his mane.

"Now," Scar whispered to a hyena that was carefully stalking towards Ahadi. He pounced on the lion king and gave him a powerful, deep scratch onto Ahadi's abdomen. Ahadi roared as the remaining hyenas toppled him to the ground and held him there. Another hyena sunk his teeth onto Ahadi's throat. "Wait," Scar calmly said as he approached his father, "I will carry out the last deed."

Ahadi looked through his shocked eyes as he saw his son approaching him with a cold look on his face. "T-Taka," he slowly said, "why...?"

"Because of you," Scar hissed as he swiped his paw through his father's neck, instantly killing him. Scar saw his father's eyes rolling at the back of his head and his eyes slowly shutting until there was no breath in him. He looked at his father's blood that was covering his claws. The old king was dead. That meant that Amar had his chance of becoming the next king. Well, no worries, he was going to get rid of him as soon as he could, without any interference.

"Is he dead?" a hyena asked.

Scar faced the pack. "Yes," he said with a nod of his head and a satisfied grin. "Now its time to carry our next plan. The pride is sure enough to discover my father's death, meaning that they will be too protective over my oldest brother. Its going to take a while for me to get him."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" another hyena asked.

"All in good time my friends," Scar told them with a gleam in his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Uru sat upon Pride Rock as she waited for her husband's return. If she knew Ahadi well enough, he wouldn't be prancing about the Pride Lands and finding shelter to sleep for the night. She knew that he was a good king and would eventually return home, even though his anger got the best of him. Her eyes traveled to the setting sun as her shadow stretched itself towards the ground. <em>Ahadi, where are you? <em>she thought with worry. He would return home, would he?

"Mother?" her ears perked up when she heard Mufasa's voice coming closer. She turned her head and saw her middle child approaching her. She turned around and nuzzled Mufasa. "Is father going to return anytime soon?"

Uru turned her head and looked towards the horizon. "Oh dear," she sighed as she gave Mufasa another nuzzle. "I hope so. Sweetheart, I am so sorry you had see that dispute over Taka and his father," she apologized as if it was all her fault.

Mufasa gave her a sympathetic look. When he was born, his parents were happy with both him and Amar. When Taka was born, his mother was the only one to take care of him because his father was always busy with him and Amar. "I have been wondering about something mother," Mufasa said as he sat next to her, "why has father neglected Taka so much?"

_Neglected? _Uru thought over the word. She had never thought that Ahadi had done such a thing, up until Mufasa mentioned that word. "I supposed you're right," she said. To Mufasa's surprise, she looked at him through tear-stained eyes. "I don't know why," she truthfully answered.

"Father didn't consider him as an...accident did he?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh gracious no," Uru shook her head.

Mufasa was confused about this. If he didn't consider his younger brother as an accident, then why would he be so mean to him and then banish him from the Pride Lands? Sometimes Mufasa didn't understand his father. He knew that he wanted his sons the best for them but he still didn't understand his relationship with Taka. It would have been better if Taka had told them how he felt and kept everything to himself.

Uru's head perked up when she saw two lionesses frantically running towards Pride Rock. Uru got up from her seating position and ran towards them. "Girls, what's wrong?" she asked, sensing their frantic emotion.

"My queen," one of the lionesses said as she bowed her head, "it's King Ahadi."

"What about him?" she asked.

"He's dead," the other lionesses answered.

Uru's breath stopped. "What?" she choked.

"When we came back from chasing that Outlander, we found him lying on the ground," the lionesses explained. "He was lying in his own pool of blood."

"Do have any idea who could have killed him?" Uru asked.

"I suspect that there were hyenas around," one of them said, "when we got closer to his body, it smelled that a pack of hyenas were there a couple of hours ago."

Uru could not believe this. What were hyenas doing in the Pride Lands? They knew very well that if they stepped a paw in the Pride Lands, the punishment was execution. "Take me to him," Uru said.

"Mt queen," the youngest said, "I don't think-"

"Take me to him," she interrupted in a stern voice. She looked at the young lioness, "I want you to go to Pride Rock and assure Mufasa that I will be back in a little while. Don't mention a thing about his situation."

"Yes my queen," the lioness said as she headed towards Pride Rock.

Uru looked over at the older lioness. "Take me to my husband," she said as the lioness nodded her head and took Uru to her dead husband. As they walked, Uru thought that this was not real. Maybe he was terribly hurt and it looked like to the lionesses that he was dead. Her paws stopped walking when she saw a familiar body lying on the ground.

Uru could feel the hot tears making their way into her eyes. She reluctantly approached the corpse and looked at it. The lionesses were right. It was Ahadi and he was lying there as if he was sleeping. Uru noticed some wet moisture seeping into her paw. She looked down and saw that the red liquid was his blood. "Oh Ahadi," she whispered as she bent her nuzzle and touched his nose with hers. She let out a few choking sobs at this terrible sight.

"I am so sorry my queen," the lioness said.

Uru slowly lifted her head and looked at the lioness. "Its not your fault," the queen answered. "Gather all of the lionesses and my sons. They need to help me give my husband the proper burial. I will stay here with him and wait for you," she said as the lioness nodded and ran back to Pride Rock. Uru lied down on her stomach and rested her head onto Ahadi's mane. She squeezed her eyes as fresh tears dripped down her eyes and into Ahadi's mane.

* * *

><p>In the distance, an adolescent lion looked at the queen and the dead king. His green eyes shined with sympathy when he looked at the queen. His plan had been completed in killing the king but seeing the queen hurt in that condition, it tore his heart.<p>

"I am sorry mother," he apologized in a hoarse voice as he slowly walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>Mufasa stretched his neck to get a better look at the approaching shadows. He noticed that his mother, nor his father, were among those shadows. From the look of the lionesses, their heads were bowed to the ground and they held sad looks on their faces. Mufasa ran into the den where he spotted Amar talking with Sarafina and Sarabi. As always, he was showing off on how much of a great king he was going to be. He saw a look of interest on Sarafina's face but he could tell that Sarabi had enough of his cockiness. The two lionesses looked at Mufasa and Amar turned his head to look at him with an annoyed expression. His expression changed to wonder when he saw the alerted look on his brother's face.<p>

"What's wrong?" Amar asked.

"The huntresses have arrived but mother and father are not with them," Mufasa informed him.

Amar's face turned to seriousness. He leaped out of the den and ran towards the lionesses. When he arrived to them, the lionesses looked at him and bowed their heads. "What has happened to mother and father?" Amar demanded.

One of the lionesses looked at him through her tear-stained eyes. She sniffled at said, "your Highness," her voice was choked with sadness, "something terrible has happened."

"What?" Amar demanded.

"We'll show you," another, older looking lioness spoke. She turned her eyes and looked at Mufasa. "Prince Mufasa has to come too."

Amar turned to look at his brother but his brother was already walking towards the lionesses with Sarabi and Sarafina. Amar nudged his head towards the lionesses and said to his brother, "they have to show us something."

Even though Mufasa wasn't with Amar to hear the news, he had a bad intuition. The worried looks on their faces showed that something bad had happened to either his mother or father. He wondered if Amar had any clue about what was going on. He stared behind his older brother's head and saw that his body was relaxed and ears were perked up instead of drooped whenever he felt scared or concerned. As he was following the lionesses, Mufasa felt his heart beating though his chest. The place where they arrived looked too familiar and right before him, he saw the bloodied body of a lion and a lioness resting her head on his black mane. Mufasa looked at Amar and saw that he had halted from his walk and just stared.

The lioness' ears gradually lifted when she heard them. She turned her head and looked that it was her two sons with their lovers and the rest of the pride. Amar noticed the wetness around the lionesses fur, indicating that she had been crying. Seeing his mother cry like that broke his heart. Without saying a word, Uru stepped away from the body and revealed the rest of the dead lion.

Sarabi, Sarafina, Amar, and Mufasa gasped at the sight. Ahadi's throat had been ripped open by a sharp set of claws. His tattered body was covered in bloody scratches. "Father?" Mufasa whispered as he stared at the corpse. Tears welled up in his eyes as one tiny drop trickled from his eye and fell to the ground. Ahadi's mouth was gaped open and his eyes were opened wide as if he was staring into space. The dark blood had soaked his body and mane. Mufasa sniffled as tears continued to drop from his eyes. He felt a paw wrapping around his own and saw that it was Sarabi trying to comfort him. Mufasa gave her a smile and sniffled once more. However, as he sniffled, a series of odors entered his nostrils. One of those odors were hyenas and the other was the odor of a lion that was all too familiar.

"Who could have done this?" Amar suddenly asked as he approached his father's body.

"I think they were hyenas," Mufasa told him. _Were they just hyenas or was here another lion involved_? he thought.

"SAVAGES!" Amar roared as if he wished a hyena had heard him. Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Uru, and the rest of the pride were shocked to have heard this lion roar like that. They had usually seen him as the lion that was immature for his age and all of a sudden he was enraged? Amar didn't care what they thought. He was fond of Ahadi and having his father killed like that broke his heart to a million pieces. "That's it!" he yelled as he whipped around and looked at the pride, "when I become king, they all must die!"

Uru sniffled as she looked at Amar. "Your time has come," she said with a deep and hoarse voice, "even if your father is not at your betrothal ceremony, you have reached a certain age where you must take on a very big responsibility."

Amar rose his head and his chest puffed up. "I can do it," he said.

"No," Uru shook her head. "You need to promise me." Her voice grew stern as she looked at Amar. "You need to remember that you are not a cub anymore. Being a king is a huge responsibility because the kingdom and the members are all yours. You are not doing this because you have to. You are doing this because you want to and take your father's place. Now I don't want you to kill every hyena that you see."

"But-" Amar protested.

"They might have killed your father but they are mammals just like you and I. They need to hunt and protect themselves from us just like we do with them."

"Are you saying that you are encouraging those idiots to over hunt and kill us when they have the chance?" Amar asked her.

Mufasa thought about Amar's question. The hyenas would have a pretty good reason as to why they would kill Ahadi. Had he done something to them? All he did was banish them from the Pride Lands because they always over hunted. That could be one motive that they had, or did someone else compromise with them in order to achieve something greater? Such as killing the king so he could become a king?

"No," Uru said, "we cannot keep up with this discrimination between the kingdom. The more we push them away, the more they will retaliate against us. God forbid, they might even kill us."

"You Majesty," Sarafina shyly said as she walked up to Uru. Uru turned her head and warmly looked at the young princess. "I think that Amar might have a point. They hyenas killed my parents and they killed Sarabi's as well."

Uru had completely forgotten about this fact. She could now see that it was a very hard decision. If Amar permitted the hyenas to the Pride Lands, of course they were going to over hunt. If he didn't, they would be fine...but not for long. She looked back at her oldest son, "the choice is yours."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes," Amar nodded, "I promise that I won't let you down. I have seen father ruling the kingdom and I know what it's like."

_Or you were too bust pinning down the pride _Mufasa thought but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I won't let you down," Amar assured her, "and as my first order of business, I will make sure to kill every hyena that steps foot in the Pride Lands."

Sarafina's eyes sparkled when he said that. Looks like from a lion cub, he became a real lion. Now he sounded more mature and ready to be a king. However, did Amar's personality change as a result of his father's death? If his father had not been murdered would he still be the cub lion that he used to be?

Uru slowly nodded her head. Amar approached her and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. "And another thing," he added, "when I become king, I will overrule my brother's banishment. He will come back."

Uru gave him a sad smile. She wanted her little Taka to be with them. Without him, they weren't a family.

* * *

><p>At a nearby bush, Scar had been closely watching his former pride looking over his father's body. He had heard every single word coming out of Amar's mouth. Those words were absolutely delicious. He was almost going to be permitted into the Pride Lands, which made it easier for him to get closer to his oldest brother and carry out his plan. The only problem that got in the way was how was he going to lead three slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers into the Pride Lands?<p>

_All in good time_ Scar thought. He crouched lower as the saw the lionesses softly pushing Ahadi's body into a hole that they dug. They filled up the hole and with bowed heads, they headed back home. Uru stayed behind for a while. She looked at the dirt and tears escaped her eyes and landed onto the dirt.

"I love you Ahadi," she whispered as she touched the dirt and made her paw print there.

Scar gave her an empathetic look. He softly sighed. He hadn't meant for things to go this way but they had to happen. Things would have been different if Ahadi had payed more attention to him. He got up from the ground and walked away without looked back.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>After Ahadi's burial, the Pride Landers walked back to Pride Rock. Now that Ahadi was gone, they needed Amar to take his father's place as king. Amar felt a little rushed at this sudden choice. He knew that he should be happy that he was finally going to be a king but he would have liked to have had his father by his side for some assistance. "Oh what am I going to do?" Amar whined at Mufasa when they were in the den. "I cannot rule the Pride Lands."<p>

_No way _Mufasa sarcastically thought. "Well considering that you are not a full adult yet, you may not know what to do. However, there is nothing to worry about. Mother will help you out and so would the lessons that father taught you before he was killed."

"But I wanted to this by myself," Amar said.

"Okay," Mufasa said, "you can do that but the whole African jungle will blame you for pinning them to the ground."

Amar made a face and scoffed at his brother. "Can't you take me more seriously?" he snapped as he stomped his paw to the ground. "So what if I like to pin others to the ground? That's my way of being playful."

Mufasa was surprised at his brother's outburst. "I didn't mean for you to get offended," he said, "but you have to know that ruling the kingdom is not fun and games."

"I KNOW!" Amar yelled in an exasperated voice, "I know! That's why the hyenas are never going to enter the Pride Lands and I'm going to unbanish my brother."

"'Unbanish?'" Mufasa cocked an an eyebrow at the word. "You mean you will overrule his sentence."

"Do you want to be king?" Amar spat.

_Gladly _Mufasa thought. "I can't because I am not the oldest."

Amar rolled his eyes and placed a paw on his head. "Then kill me so you can become king!" he yelled and walked away from Mufasa.

He was overreacting. Sometimes Amar had the tendency of being a drama queen...make that a drama _king_...but he had to accept the fact that he needed more work and training to be the king like his father was. One thing that Mufasa knew was that while Ahadi was training both of them for the near future, Amar hadn't been paying attention at all and he didn't want to admit that. The lion had a mind of his own and what he said had to go his way. Although, what Amar had said about getting killed surprised Mufasa. He didn't expect such a sentence from him. "We'll see how things go dear brother," Mufasa said.

* * *

><p><em>Yes <em>Scar thought as he ran deeper and deeper into the hyena's territory. His father was dead, his brother was about to crowned as king, and no one suspected that it was actually Scar that had done this but the hyenas. Things were beginning to go smoothly for once. He wished that Amar had kept his promise to return him back to the Pride Lands. All he had to do in the meantime was to sneak the three hyenas into the Pride Lands without being noticed to carry out his plan.

* * *

><p>In the hyena territory, the oldest matriarch raised her head as a familiar scent made its way to her nostrils. She squinted into the distance and saw the familiar black maned lions stalking his way towards their territory. She jumped off the rock that she was perched on and welcomed Scar back. "How did everything go?" she asked him.<p>

"The plan is in motion," Scar told her. "They found my father's body, they buried him, and my older brother is set to be the next king. However, there is one problem that stands in the way."

"What problem may that be?" she asked him.

"My brother is enraged over the fact that the hyenas killed my father," Scar told her.

"We didn't kill him," she said, "you did."

"Don't worry dear, as long as I am here I will help you get back into the Pride Lands. However, I need three specific hyenas to help me with my plan," he told her.

The hyena looked around the territory. There were many hyenas that he could use. "Feel free to pick them out," she said as she walked away from him.

Scar scanned over the clan until he found a hyena with three bangs dangling from her head, another one with his tongue slipping out of his mouth, and another male hyena that was running after them. _Perfect _he thought. Those would be the three hyenas that would help him carry out his plan. When that plan would be accomplished, he would have another obstacle standing in the way. That obstacle would be...Mufasa.

* * *

><p>The African sun gradually began to set as the lionesses and the two lions walked back into the den for a goodnight's rest. Uru looked over at the rock where she and Ahadi shared together while they slept. Seeing that there was no point in slumbering on the rock, she turned her head and looked at Amar and Sarafina that walked in. "Would you like to sleep on that rock as the new king and queen?"<p>

Amar turned his head and looked at Sarafina for approval. "Uh," Sarafina nervously said as she felt heat rise up to her cheeks. She felt a soft paw on her back and saw that it was Sarabi giving her an assuring look which meant for her to go for it.

"It's alright if you don't want to," Uru gently told her as if Sarafina was her own daughter.

"Thank you my queen," she said with a light bow of her head. She looked over at the disappointed Amar, "I'm sorry but I don't feel ready to sleep there where your mother and father had slept."

"That's fine," Amar said as he waved his paw in the air. He walked away from her and curled over into a corner away from the rest of the pride.

Sarafina felt bad for rejecting his offer like that but she didn't want to be rushed into doing something that she wasn't ready for. Mufasa put his paw on her shoulder and said, "don't worry about it Sarafina," he said to her in a soft voice, "he'll get over it. He just isn't used of people saying no to him."

Sarafina looked over back at Amar that was pretending to be asleep. She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder with her nose. Amar's ears perked up and he turned around and looked at her. "I apologize for turning down your offer, Amar, but I don't want to intrude into your parent's resting place when we are not even betrothed yet."

"I understand," Amar told her, "but would you like to cuddle with me anyway?" he asked her with hope in his eyes.

Sarafina gave him a small smile. "Move over," she gentle said and he did. She lied down and pushed her body closer to his where the heat traveled the both of them. Amar reluctantly pushed his nose under her chin. When Sarafina felt him doing that, she liked it but it looked like he was moving a little too fast to make love with her. She softly put her paw on his nose and gently pushed him away.

"Too fast?" he asked her.

"A little bit," she answered.

"Is it alright?" he asked as he flung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"That one is fine," she smiled. She put her nose closer with his and gave him a small nuzzle.

Amar returned her affection with a small lick to the cheek. The lion and the lioness lightly nudged their foreheads together and slowly drifted off into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amar was the first lion to wake up. This was a rare case that Amar did, considering that he always slept in and left his father alone to watch the sun rise. He walked out of his den and looked over to the horizon and saw the African sun making it's way into the sky. Now he realized how beautiful the morning looked.<p>

"You're up early," a voice behind him said. Amar turned his head and saw his mother walking towards him. "Enjoying the morning sun are we?" she asked as she gave him a warm nuzzle. Once she pulled her head away from him, Amar noticed that she had a smile across her face but her eyes were glazed with sadness.

"What's wrong mom?" he asked her.

"You standing out here reminds me of your father," she said with a strong heave as she tried to control her feelings. "He would always wake up early in the morning and watch the sun rise."

Amar gave her a meek smile in return. "I wish I was with him in the morning when I had the chance."

"He was never alone," Uru said as she gave him another nuzzle, "Mufasa always accompanied him."

_Of course he would _Amar thought. Out of the three brother, Mufasa was the most mature lion. "Mom?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"What is it sweetheart?" Uru asked him.

"Do you think that I am capable of becoming a king like father was?" he asked her.

Uru did not understand what had happened to Amar's self-confidence. He used to be excited as each day went by, he was closer to becoming a king. What had happened to him. "What's wrong Amar?" she suddenly asked him.

"It's what Taka said," Amar began, "he thinks that I'm not worthy enough to become a king."

"Taka was only saying that because he was upset with his father," Uru assured him, "I am sure that he didn't mean such words."

Amar looked from his mother and into the distance of the Pride Lands. "I wonder how he's doing right now." He turned his head and looked back at Uru. "I want him to come back mom."

The way Amar showed his concerns for his brother touched Uru. Amar had always loved Taka even though the lion had never payed much attention to him. "I know you do," she said, "I still cannot believe that your father would banish him from his birth place like that. But you said that you once you're king you'll overrule his sentence right? Oh by the way," Uru continued, "In the afternoon, all the African animals are going to come and see you stepping onto Pride Rock as the new king, with Sarafina by your side of course."

Amar felt a tight knot in his chest. He took a deep breath and his chest puffed up. "I'm going to ruin it," he said. "I'm going to walk on that ledge, trip over a rock, and fall down on my face!"

Uru furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Now what are you talking about? You need to stop worrying about what might happen and focus on what will happen!"

"Mom! I can't do this," Amar snapped at her. "I wish I had listened to father when I had the chance!"

Uru was a little more than shocked that hear Amar say such things. With every words that he said, she started to grow disappointed. "That does not mean that Ahadi didn't make any mistakes," she finally said after Amar was done speaking.

Amar did the unthinkable and turned his back on her. He lowered his head to the ground and went into deep thoughts about the future. What he saw before him was nothing but chaos. Lions, lionesses, and the African animals were yelling at him for becoming an unworthy king. He saw himself getting executed by one of the animals, his brothers disapprovingly shaking their heads at his rule. Sarafina sadly shaking her head that she had been with a worthless lion like him. He also had no idea what his father expected from him. All those important conversations that they had, Amar had spent daydreaming. "I can't do it. Give it to Mufasa."

Uru was shocked to hear her son say such a thing. He was being completely stubborn and that was starting to upset her. "Look," she began, "I am going to say this once. You are the next king because you are the oldest-"

"With no experience," he interrupted.

"Aside from that," Uru continued, "and the laws specifically said that the oldest lion in the pride if the next king. What happened to you? I thought you were excited to become the next king and follow in your father's footsteps."

Amar looked up at his mother and shook his head. "Not anymore." With that, he proceeded back into the cave, leaving his mother all alone.

Uru immediately stood up on her paws and leaped in front of Amar. "Are you listening to yourself?" she asked him.

"Yes I am," Amar answered, "but if I want to become king or not, it's my own choice. I am stepping down because I know myself that I will mess everything up-"

"But you don't know that!" Uru harshly hissed at him, "every lion king goes through the same emotions but you are worrying too much on what might happen in the future."

"That's because I am mom," Amar said, "I have no idea how to rule the kingdom, I have no idea what to say when there's a conflict involved. The only lion around this whole pride that has paid the most attention to father is Mufasa. He will know what to do and how to do it. He is a lovely mate that will prove to be a good queen and huntress."

"What's wrong with Sarafina might I ask?" Uru asked.

"Nothing," Amar answered, "nothing is wrong with her. I like her, but I know that she's not going to become king if I don't and she would never take Sarabi's place because Mufasa loves her." He took a deep breath, "look mom, I don't want to discuss this anymore. My decision is final. I am stepping down and letting Mufasa become king."

There was no other way that she could get him to change his mind. All she knew was that he was missing the biggest experience in his life and being a stubborn lion. "Okay," she said with a nod.

"But all I ask from Mufasa is to bring Taka back into the Pride Lands. I cannot stand the fact that one of brother's is out there all alone," Amar said to her. "I'll tell him when he officially becomes the king." He turned his head back into the den, "I'm going back to sleep. Have a nice morning mom." With those final words, he headed back into the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Lion King**

* * *

><p>As Amar set himself down in the den, he couldn't make himself go back to sleep. What had just happened in the middle of dawn saddened him. He didn't want to upset his mother after what had happened with Ahadi and nor did he want to disappoint her, but he had done what he thought was right. He twisted and turned in any position that would help him sleep but it was impossible. He even thought of his mother's words when she said that she had called all of the African animals to see his coronation, but he wasn't going to be the one to walk up on that let out a sigh as a jumble of thoughts swarmed in his mind. He felt as if he had let his whole family down.<p>

* * *

><p>Mufasa let out a yawn and stretched himself as he shook his mane to ware off the sleep that lingered in his eyes. He looked around the den and saw that Amar was still napping in the corner with Sarafina. He softly chuckled and shook his head but his eyes bounced over to the rock that his mother and father shared, his smile faltered. He tried to get over the fact that his father was dead but while he was sleeping, he had felt Ahadi's presence by his side. He looked over to hiss right and saw Sarabi that was slowly breathing in the morning air. He bent his head towards her and gave her a soft nuzzle. He slowly removed his nose from her and proceeded to walk out of the den.<p>

He was surprised to find his mother sitting at Pride Rock and looking over the horizon. He walked over to his mother and welcomed her with a nuzzle. "Good morning," he greeted her and she greeted him back with a nuzzle. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked her. Uru took a deep breath. From the way her voice shook, Mufasa noticed that she had been crying. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Uru sniffled as she looked up at Mufasa with a glassy look in her eyes, "I am fine," she said with a half-reassuring smile.

"You don't look fine," Mufasa told her.

"I am just worried about Amar," Uru told him, "half an hour ago, he was up and I greeted him. Do you know what he said?"

Mufasa waited for her to answer.

"He said that he doesn't want to be king anymore," she said with a shake of her head.

Mufasa's eyes widened. _Is he stupid? _he mentally snapped. "What?" he asked. "Mom, he should know that the oldest king in line is the oldest one. I can't take his place."

"I told him," Uru spoke, "but he refused to heed my word." She looked up at her second oldest son and said, "he wants you to become the next king."

Mufasa rapidly blinked. "Me?" he asked her in a chocked voice. "Why me?"

"Because you are the second oldest and he thinks that you might have the potential of being a good king," Uru told him.

Mufasa slowly tore his eyes away from his mother and looked over the horizon. A million thoughts raced through his mind as he turned his head and looked back at the open mouth of the cave. _Why did he pick me? Why couldn't he do it himself? _He let out a sigh and looked back at his mother.

"Do you think you are able to rule your father's place?" Uru asked him.

"I-I-I don't know," Mufasa answered with a shake of his head. Sure he would be honored to become king but he knew the difference between fantasy and reality. Sure that the animals were going to respect him but respect had to be earned. If he wanted respect-and truth be told, he didn't expect every single animal to respect him-he had to earn it. Earning that, meant he had to work out and keep a healthy balance between the animals.

"Mufasa," Uru suddenly called his attention in a stern voice, "Amar's coronation is just hours away and if you are going to take his place, you have to be more than ready."

"I think so," he finally answered, "it just feels so sudden though. I wonder if Sarabi would feel ready to become queen of the Pride Lands."

"I'm sure that her mother gave her some insight on how to become a queen," Uru told him, "plus, she is very mature and I am sure that she will be the perfect queen."

Mufasa gave her a small smile. "I'm sure that she will be very happy to hear this news. Although, are you sure that Amar is alright with me becoming the next king?"

"Yes," Uru nodded, "although he asked for a favor."

"What would that be?"

"He wants Taka back."

* * *

><p>When the lionesses woke up from their slumber, they immediately formed into a group and went to hunt for their breakfast. They returned to Pride Rock with a fresh zebra carcass and they heartily ate their meal. After their meal, it was finally afternoon and the African animals gradually began to gather around Pride Rock.<p>

Mufasa waited in the cave with the lionesses gathered around him and Sarabi by his side. He had informed her earlier about his coronation and she had been surprised but willing to become the next queen. He had witnessed a look of disappointment lingering over Sarafina's face when he told her about Amar's step down. "You are a complete idiot," Mufasa snapped at him when Amar congratulated him.

Amar's smile faltered and he gave his brother a stern look. "I might be," he said, "but I'm doing the right thing." He turned around to walk away but stopped and looked back at him. "Just do me favor," he said, "bring Taka back." With that, he walked away from his brother and walked over to Sarafina.

Sarafina glared at him and turned her head to the right.

"Oh so you're mad at me too?" he asked her.

"Did it ever occur to you that I would have liked to become queen?" she asked through gritted teeth. When he didn't answer she said, "I guess not."

"Oh come on!" Amar almost yelled, "why does this matter so much? So what?"

"So what? So what?" Sarafina repeated his words, "I wanted to experience such a feeling but now I won't because you were too scared to even do it!" she snapped as she walked away from him.

Amar's ears dropped and he dropped his head to the ground. _Great _he said in his head, _now she hates me too!_ He joined the group of lionesses but all they did was stare at him and turn their attention back to Mufasa. He let out a sad sigh and just stood there. _Let them think what they want _he thought. _I did the right thing!_

Suddenly, Uru walked into the cave and gave Mufasa a smile. "It's time," she said in a whisper as Mufasa and Sarabi walked over to the old queen. Uru gave her blessings to the new king and queen as she gave a kiss on Mufasa's forehead and a kiss on Sarabi's forehead. She pulled back and with a smile said, "your father would have been so proud of you. You're parents were blessed to have such a wonderful daughter to be the queen," she said to Sarabi with a smile.

Sarabi returned a smile as she bowed her head to the queen. Uru stepped away from them and let the two new royals pass. Mufasa held his head high as he and Sarabi walked on Pride Rock and stood over at the peak of the rock. He felt a slight cool breeze blowing into his mane. Blue and pink rose petals circled around his and Sarabi's neck. _This has to be father _Mufasa thought as he closed his eyes and felt his father's presence by his side. Once he opened his eyes, the wind died down and he saw all of the African animals bowing their heads to them.

In return, Mufasa and Sarabi bowed their heads to the animals as a sing that they respected them just as much as the animals respected them. Two lionesses walked up to Mufasa and Sarabi and in their mouths hung a necklace made out of flower petals. The lionesses placed the necklaces on their necks and after another bow of their heads, the African animals cheered for their new king and queen.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Thank you to Autobot00001 for the suggestion on having Simba and Amar spend some time with one another :D**

* * *

><p>Months had passed ever since Mufasa's and Sarabi's coronation. As time went by, the older Uru got. With each passing day she smiled whenever she saw her two sons locked into their lovers' embrace. She was also glad to see Scar back into the Pride Lands, thanks to Mufasa's overrule of the banishment and Amar's plea. However, Death suddenly came upon the old queen and she passed away to join her husband into the heavens. The pride greatly mourned for their queen as they took her body and formally buried her in a field with lush grass and flowers. They bowed their heads and paid their respects to the queen that they dearly loved. Scar was the most affected by his mother's loss. He cursed his father for banishing him from the pride. At first, he was surprised to hear that he was allowed into the Pride Lands. Not only that, but why was Mufasa king in the first place? Unless...Amar gave his title to him. Scar clenched his jaw at that thought. <em>How dare he? <em>he spat. _I should be king and not that...pompous excuse for a brother!_ The more he thought about Amar handing down his title to Mufasa and not him, the angrier he got. What was he? Chopped gazelle?

* * *

><p>Through the sudden loss of their beloved queen and the bitter attitude of Scar's, not all good things had come to an end. One day, Sarabi found herself eating more than she normally would. Her first instinct was realizing that she was pregnant. She announced this to Sarafina and Amar who passed it down to Mufasa. "What?" Mufasa asked with a wide grin.<p>

"Yeah!" Amar leaped in the air. "I'm going to be an uncle! Oh my gosh, I cannot wait for the little one to come!" The more he thought about his future nephew, the happier he got.

Sarafina looked at him with wonder. If Amar was this happy to have a nephew, how happy would he be if she provided him with their own cub? After all, they were mates. She hid a little mischievous smile but she couldn't hide the sudden blush in her cheeks.

"I gotta go and tell Taka this!" Amar yelped as he took off towards Pride Rock. With a grin on his face, he saw his youngest brother lying in front of a puddle of water. Amar cocked his head to the side and wondered why was his brother so fascinated with that puddle of water. He shook the thought away and surprised him by jumping in front of him. "Guess what?" he breathed

"A herd of buffaloes are going to stampede any second and they're going to take you along with them," Scar answered with a sadistic grin.

"No silly," Amar shook his head, not even realizing that Scar was serious, "Sarabi is pregnant! She's going to have a cub! This makes us uncles!" he exclaimed as he leaped in the air.

"Yes," Scar answered unamused, "well forgive for not leaping for joy, bad back you know," he said as he slumped back to the ground, "now leave. I need my peace."

"Okay," Amar nodded, "catch ya later, future uncle!" he said as he ran away from his brother and ran back to Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina.

Scar glared at Amar's disappearing figure. _An uncle eh? _he thought as an evil grin made his face. _Looks like I have more work to do. I have to dispose two little nuisances. _

* * *

><p>Months passed and a new golden cub came into the world. Exhausted as she was, Sarabi couldn't be more happy than to provide her mate with a healthy son. Her son was placed into her arms as she gave him a little nuzzle followed by a lick on the head. Mufasa walked over to his mate and looked down at his son with a smile. Not only would his son have the potential of being the king in the future, but he would also be a wonderful child to his parents. Adventurous, playful, and a little mischievous at times too.<p>

Amar impatiently marched on Pride Rock. He had heard the bloody screams from Sarabi but all he wanted to do was go and see his nephew. "What...is...taking...them...so...long?" he whined as he stomped his foot to the ground with every word he said.

Sarafina arched an eyebrow at him. "Giving birth to a child is a very difficult process," she said, "it takes time."

"And how do you know this my dear?" Amar asked as he turned his head and looked at her with a shine in his eyes.

Before Sarafina could answer, she saw Mufasa stepping out of the den and smiling at the both of them. "Amar, he is here. Would you-"

"YES!" Amar screamed as he charged towards the den. If Mufasa hadn't jumped out of the way, he would have gotten run over by his excited brother. Amar skidded to a halt when he saw a bundle of gold fur in Sarabi's arms. "Oh my gosh!" Amar squealed, "I'm finally an uncle." He slowly walked over to the cub and gave it a soft push with his nose. The little ball squirmed as he turned around and looked at Amar with bright amber eyes. "You're the cutest little thing that I've seen!" he gushed at the little cub.

"And he's a healthy baby boy too," the mandrill known as Rafiki, and who also helped in the process, said with a smile.

"A boy?" Amar brightly said, "congratulations!" he said as he threw his arms around Sarabi and pulled her into a hug. "What are you going to name him?"

Having already discussed a name with her mate, Sarabi gave a warm smile towards Amar. "Simba," she answered.

"Simba," Amar echoed the name, "I like that." He looked down at the cub and gave him an affectionate nuzzle, "welcome to the family little nephew. Can I play with him?"

Sarabi softly chuckled. "Not at this time," she answered, "he is still small and needs to be taken care of. When he's a little bit grown, then you may."

"Thank you Sarabi," Amar said to his sister-in-law. He looked at Rafiki who approached Sarabi and took the cub in his hands. "Where are you going with him?" he asked.

"I am going to do the same thing that I did with you, Mufasa, and Taka," Rafiki answered as he cautiously walked with Simba in his arms. When Rafiki walked on the peak of Pride Rock, the thrust Simba in front of all the African animals, who were gathered there, and thrust him towards the skies.

The animals cheered to their new future king as they bent their bodies to the crowd and respectfully bowed down to him. From the skies, the bright sun rays shone down on Simba and a soft breeze blew towards the king and queen. Mufasa allowed the breeze to ruffle his mane as he breathed in the sweet air and realized that his mother and father had blessed his family from the heavens.

"I miss you mom and dad," he whispered as the wind continued to blow. He felt Sarabi rubbing her head against his chest to assure him that even though he missed his parents, they were always by his side along with a new family that they had created together.

* * *

><p>After Simba's presentation, Mufasa had earlier realized that Scar had not even been at the ceremony. Not only was he angry, he was deeply hurt at his brother's actions. Why wouldn't Scar even show up? Didn't he want to see his new nephew? "I am going to go and take care of some business love," he said to Sarabi, "I will be back shortly."<p>

"But we have to go and hunt for some food," Sarabi told him, "who's going to take care of Simba?"

"I will my dear sister-in-law," Amar suddenly said as he approached her. "I will watch this little bundle of joy like my life depended on it."

"Oh it does," Mufasa said, "because if anything happens to him, I will hurt you."

"Looks like being king has made you a but...brutal," Amar joked. He wrapped his paw around Simba and pulled hm closer, "we're not going to leave this den, I promise you that," he assured them. On that note, Sarabi along with Sarafina and the rest of the lionesses marched out of the den while Mufasa went to have a little talk with Scar.

While Amar and Simba were staying in the den, Amar turned his attention to the little cub that was sitting in front of him. "Well little nephew, what would you like to do?" he asked.

Simba only stared at him with wide eyes. With a lack of coordination, he was slowly lifted off his feet and fell to the ground on his back. Amar gasped but to his horror Simba began to giggle at his little roll. "You-You're not crying," he said, "oh thank the Great Kings," he breathed as he bought his nose closer to Simba. Simba continued to giggle as he began to softly swat Amar's face with his paw. "Hey," Amar said as he moved his head away from Simba, "if you want to hit something, let it not be my gorgeous face."

However, Simba found a new item to play with. He ran behind Amar and began to swat his tail. "Playful little thing aren't ya?" Amar said. With a mischievous smile, he back to flicker his tail back and forth. Simba leaped to the left and right as he tried to catch Amar's tail. "Let's see if you can catch this," he said as he lifted his tail in the air. Simba threw his paw in the air and was able to snatch it. "Yeow!" Amar yelped when he felt a tiny rush of pain from his tail. "Okay, okay you win," he said in defeat as he set Simba to the ground.

Once Simba's paws touched the ground, with all the strength that he could, he crouched to the ground and leaped towards Amar's neck. "Whoa!" Amar yelped in surprise as he almost lost his balance at fell to the ground. Simba climbed up his neck and clamped his tiny jaws on Amar's ear. "Just be careful not to give me a pierced ear Simba," he laughed as Simba continued to pull at his ear.

* * *

><p>After the hunting party, Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses had returned with a fresh zebra. "I'll go and get Amar and Simba, who knows what they have been up to," she said to Sarafina as the queen walked away from the group and into the den. She was surprised to see Amar lying on the ground and Simba who had wrapped himself into his uncle's paw. A small smile made it's way to her lips as she looked at the beautiful sight. <em>I'll save some food for them <em>she thought as she quietly walked out the den.

* * *

><p><em>It's all about Simba now isn't it? <em>Scar bitterly thought. _And what about me? No one cares about Scar anymore! _he kicked a pile of dust as a small growl escaped from his mouth. _Image how devastated his family would be if something tragic happened to their little one? _With another sadist smile, he went through his own plan. He had thought of luring Simba into his trap by going on a uncle and nephew walk and Simba "accidentally" falling into the waterfall. Although, he had to find the right animal to blame but he was prepared at carry out the deed. And today was the perfect day to do it too.

He stalked through the Pride Lands and approached Pride Rock. A couple of lionesses exchanged looks when they saw the lion who had never been near his family suddenly showing up. Scar ignored their stares and proceeded to walk up Pride Rock and into the den. Inside, he found his sister-in-law playing with her cub. "Lovely day isn't it?" Scar asked her. _For murder that is._

Sarabi unexpectedly looked up and saw her brother-in-law standing there. "It's finally good to see you Scar," Sarabi said as she stood on her paws and looked at him with her head held high. "What can I do for you?"

"Not what you can do for me," Scar said, "bu what _I _can do for you," he said. "Do you sometimes feel lonely always trapped inside this cave with no sunlight or exercise?"

"I have a little one who keeps me busy," Sarabi answered as she smiled at Simba.

"Amar has been spending much of his time with Simba and I haven't," he sadly said as he hung his head to the ground.

_Maybe if you were around most of the time, you would have spent the time with him _Sarabi bitterly thought but decided not to tell him. "Would you like to spend some time with him?" she finally said, feeling a little bit guilty when she noticed his sad expression.

"Would I ever," Scar said as Simba walked over to him and gave him a bright smile. "Come little nephew. Time to spend some time with your second uncle."

* * *

><p>In the depths of a jungle, Amar and Sarafina were spending some time together. "When I saw how excited you were after seeing Simba, I couldn't contain a smile," Sarafina said. "It came to me that you would be a good father to our cubs."<p>

"I see where you're getting at," Amar mischievously said, making Sarafina giggle. He looked at his surroundings to make sure that no one was in sight. "Well no one is around, unless you would like to continue under the romantic moonlight."

Sarafina let out another laugh as she gave Amar a nuzzle.

* * *

><p><em>I finally got him <em>Scar smiled as he peeked over at Simba who was following him. _We are a good portion away from the Pride Lands and the rest of those idiots! Now I can kill this little hairball!_ He stopped walking and watched the lowing river that came from a nearby waterfall. His ears perked up when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He turned around and from those bushes, Amar and Sarafina rolled out giggle and nuzzling each other.

_Ew _was Scar's first thought at the sight. "Might I ask _what _you are doing?" he asked his brother.

Amar and Sarafina quickly got off one another and stood up on their paws. "What are you doing here?" Amar asked, "and why are you with Simba?" he asked as he looked at the little cub who walked over to him and rubbed his head against his leg.

"Why does it concern you?" Scar asked.

"Uh, because you have never hung out with him but I have," Amar answered, "unless you are trying change his mind and make him believe that you are his favorite uncle."

_Absolute idiot _Scar thought as he mentally rolled his eyes. "That is not my intention."

"Sarafina," Amar said as he looked at her, "can you please take Simba with you, I need to have a little talk with my baby brother."

_Baby brother? _Scar scowled. He watched as Sarafina took Simba with her and the two of them disappeared into the bushes. When he couldn't hear their paw steps anymore he flashed his green eyes towards Amar. "You pathetic little excuse for a brother!" he growled.

"What?" Amar said in surprise, "I was only joking about the whole favorite brother thing."

"Not that you idiot!" Scar snapped. "You foiled my plan!"

Amar cocked his head to the side, "what plan?"

"The plan where I'm supposed to kill that golden hairball!" Scar spilled his secret plan to Amar.

Amar blinked in shock. "Taka what are you talking about?"

"MY NAME IS _SCAR_!" he yelled as he swung a clawed paw towards Amar's face and scratched him. Amar groaned as his head swung to the left. He looked up at Scar with four claw marks dripping down his cheek. "What are you going to do? Cry?"

"I am not crying!" Amar yelled as tears stung his eyes. Not only was he surprised, but he was hurt as to why Scar would hurt him.

"Yes you are," Scar snapped, "the only one who should be crying here is me, but I won't because I am not weak like you! You didn't want to become king right? You gave your title to that muffin head but what about me? Haven't you ever realized that I wanted to be a king!"

Before Amar could answer, Scar swung another paw at his brother. Amar made no motion to defend himself, which was no surprise to Scar. He had always considered him weak. "Fight back!" Scar urged him, "or are to scared to break a bone in your body?" He swung a paw on Amar's right side and the lion toppled to the edge of the cliff. Amar tried to get up but Scar flew towards him and pinned him to the ground.

"Taka what are you doing?" Amar gasped through the choke hold that Scar had him in.

"The name is Scar," he answered through gritted teeth, "and what do you think, dear brother?" He held a claw close to his brother's throat. "I am murdering you of course." Before Amar could do anything, he ran his dark claw over Amar's throat and drew a red line. He lifted his claw and noticed the scarlet color that stained it. Scar turned his eyes over to Amar and noticed the red blood that was gushing from his throat. _He has but a few seconds to live _Scar thought. "And here's my little secret," Scar began, "I killed father." With that, Scar got off his brother and pushed him into the waterfall.

When he heard that splash, a smile crept it's way to his mouth. "The others might suspect me as the killer when they see this little red claw," he spoke to himself. To make is look like he wasn't a suspect, Scar began to scratch his skin to make it look like he had been into a fight with a wild animal. "I don't understand why such a thing would happen to our family?" Scar desperately said as he rehearsed the words and acted like the brother in distress. "First father, and now Amar." With a satisfied smirk, Scar walked away from the jungle and ran towards the Pride Lands.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the Lion King**

**Thank you to Autobot00001 for the suggestion on the colors of Nala's father  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"NO!" Sarafina yelled when she heard the news from Scar.<p>

"I-I didn't know what else to do," Scar said, "those wildebeests are very dangerous. It began to attack Amar but I jumped in to assist him. As I grabbed him by the side, he swung me off him and slashed his horn onto Amar's throat."

Mufasa was distressed when he heard about his brother's accident. However, he had one question about this incident. "Why would a wildebeest be in a jungle?"

"Maybe he was lost," Scar answered, "I cannot believe this either my dear brother. He was such a good brother to us and so kind to you," he said as he turned and looked at Sarafina who had tears spilling down her cheeks. "I don't know why such tragedies always happen to this family, but lets just hope that this little one is cautious," he said as he looked at Simba and walked away from his family.

Mufasa didn't know why, but it looked like Scar was hiding something from them. He didn't know what but he didn't want to spend his time trying to figure out what it was. His brother had been killed by a wildebeest or something and now was not the time to ponder it. He looked up at a distressed Sarafina as she wiped her tears away.

"There, there," Sarabi said in a soothing was as she put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Months passed and Amar's body had never been recovered. Scar was thankful for that part because he knew that some lions could easily distinguish between a lion's claw and a wildebeest's horn. No news on Amar was always good news for him.<p>

Sarafina grieved over the loss of the mate that she truly loved but that she wanted to be with. However, through this loss, she had awarded with a lovely little daughter that she named Nala. How she had been gifted with such a wonderful child was that she had gone through another rough time. She really wanted to have a child like Sarabi. She had found a cream colored lion with a red mane and blue eyes. He was very handsome in her view but not as handsome as her previous mate.

He sweet-talked her and kissed her. When she gave birth to a girl and he found out about it, he had left her. All those sweet words and treatment that she had received now meant nothing. Mufasa was good enough to allow her back into the Pride Lands. He understood her predicament that she wanted someone to love and to also have a child with. She thanked him and allowed her daughter to pay with Sarabi's child.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and Simba and Nala grew into big cubs. Sarafina and Sarabi was lounging in the sun while Sarafina gave her daughter a bath until Simba came along and took her daughter to the water hole so they could play.<p>

"As long as Zazu goes with you," Sarabi called to the cubs as she watched them scamper away. "You have such a wonderful daughter," Sarabi suddenly said as she looked at her good friend, "I just can't believe that lion would leave you just because she came out as a girl."

"He was not Amar," Sarafina said, "Amar would have loved her." With that, she rose her head to the sky and looked into the blue sky. _I love you _she mouthed.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<br>**


End file.
